liés par la haine ou l'amour
by alasse13
Summary: James et lily se haïssent au plus au point. Une guerre finira même par éclater. mais tout le monde sait que la haine est proche de l'amour
1. une haine partagée

Chapitre 1 : une haine partagée

Le soleil venait tout juste d'apparaître à l'horizon, réveillant ainsi les Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux de leur lit à baldaquin, et parmi eux, Lily Evans. Cette jeune fille de 17 ans ouvrit doucement ses magnifiques yeux verts, regarda autour d'elle et remarquant que ses amies dormaient encore, fit tout son possible pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle s'habilla dans le plus grand silence et sortit du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Le matin pointait à peine le bout de son nez et rares étaient les personnes qui avaient le cran de se lever aussi tôt. Ce qu'illustrait parfaitement le calme qui régnait dans la Salle Commune. Seuls deux jeunes hommes étaient là, en train de faire des étirements. Deux élèves que Lily aurait préférés ne pas voir d'aussi bonne heure. Lorsque le grincement caractéristique de l'escalier retentit sous son pied, l'un d'eux, alerté par le bruit, se retourna vers elle. Il avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et de superbes yeux bleus, cachés derrières des lunettes. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de Lily, celui-ci eut un sourire narquois puis lui lança :

Bonjour Evans. Je suis sûr que tu t'es levée uniquement pour me voir. C'est tellement gentil de ta part.

Bonjour Potter. Info spéciale, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Et si j'avais su que je tomberais sur toi en me levant, je serais restée au lit.

Tant de gentillesses dès le matin, c'est trop Evans. Mais je te rassure, j'en trouverais bien une autre qui seras ravie de me voir.

N'ayant pas envi de s'énerver de si bonne heure, Lily préféra partir avant de perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait et que son envi de le frapper ne devienne irrésistible. Décidément ce James Potter était une calamité. Il c'était mis en tête que Lily était la femme de sa vie ou plutôt une conquête du point de vue de celle-ci. Mais ce qui était de loin le pire à ses yeux, était le fait qu'il la cherchait continuellement. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait une haine sans nom l'envahissait. Depuis toujours il avait le don de détruire l'image si parfaite qu'elle essayait de montrer à tout le monde. Et il avait réussit à de nombreuses reprises. Et pourtant depuis quelques temps, il y ajoutait un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Etait-ce sa façon pour la conquérir ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle arriva devant la grande salle avant d'avoir pu trouver une réponse à cette question, et ne voulait pas se couper l'appétit, elle entra bien décidée à penser à autre chose.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle Commune, James était en grande conversation avec son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

Tu sais Sirius, il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je m'accroche à cette fille. Toutes les autres sont folles de moi alors pourquoi s'encombrer avec la seule qui me hait plus que tout ?

Pour une seule raison. Tu adores les défis. Et Lily est le plus grand défi que tu n'es jamais eu à relever.

Tu marques un point. Et si nous continuions cette conversation en courant ? Le tour du parc ne se fera pas tout seul.

Tu as raison. Allons-y avant que nos fans ne se réveillent.

En entendant Sirius parler de «fans », James éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Comme toujours, leur footing fut accompagné de gloussements derrières les buissons et de petits rires. Mais aujourd'hui il ignorait pourquoi, mais James aurait aimé que se soit Lily qui soit cachée, là, derrières les arbres à le regarder.

La grande salle était presque vide étant donné l'heure. La plupart des élèves dormaient, et bon nombre de filles étaient certainement dehors, comme tous les matins à regarder cachée un peu partout dans le parc, James et Sirius courir. Futilité, voilà ce que c'était. Toutes ces filles s'accrochaient à un rêve qui était inaccessible. Ces deux-là étaient incapables d'aimer.

Les cours ne devaient pas commencer avant encore deux bonnes heures et décidant qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire en attendant, Lily se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Au moins elle y serait tranquille. Et puis pour avoir d'excellentes notes il fallait beaucoup étudier. Ces deux heures passèrent à une vitesse folle, alors sans plus tarder, elle rangea ses affaires en hâte et se dirigea vers le parc pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le début du cours se déroula parfaitement bien. Ils étaient en train d'étudier de toutes petites créatures ayant comme seule arme défensive la possibilité de recouvrir de pustules n'importe quelle personne qui oserait les attaquer. Mais un cours qui commence bien avec les Maraudeurs ne se termine jamais ainsi.

Lily était occupée à nourrir une de ces créatures, et complètement absorbée dans ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne vit pas James s'avancer discrètement vers elle. Puis, ni vu ni connu, il trébucha et la fit tomber sur l'animal qui aussitôt se défendit de son mieux. Et quand Lily se releva, elle était couverte de pustules violettes. S'apercevant de cela, le professeur lui demanda de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Evidemment James et ses amis riaient de toutes leurs forces en la voyant comme ça.

Je suis vraiment désolé Evans. J'ai trébuché, lui lança-t-il en lui adressant un sourire faussement innocent.

Lily qui sentait la rage monter en elle, lui lança un regard noir et lui dit d'une voix froide et dénuée d'émotion :

C'est la guerre Potter

Puis sans se retourner, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie accompagnée de Meghan, sa meilleure amie.


	2. La guerre commence

Chapitre 2 : la guerre commence

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Lily était à l'infirmerie. Les pustules disparaissaient peu à peu, mais elle resterait encore plusieurs jours avec un très léger teint violet. Cette fois-ci Potter avait été trop loin.

La fin de la journée approchait à grands pas, et quand Lily sortit de l'infirmerie le dîner avait déjà commencé. Par chance, le cours de soins aux créatures magiques n' était pas un cours commun, donc seuls les Gryffondors avaient été témoins de « l'accident ». Et lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais rien de très méchant. Apparemment ses amies, Meghan et Alicia, avaient réussi l'exploit d'expliquer à tout le monde ce qui c'était passer. Lily leur fit signe et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elles en évitant à tout prix de regarder autour d'elle. Les maraudeurs devaient être en train de se moquer d'elle, elle pouvait entendre leurs rires d'ici. Mais cette fois-ci, elle avait réussi à s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts ce qui l'avait encouragé à venir dîner ce soir.

Pour l'instant, celui-ci se déroulait à merveille. Lily était en pleine discussion avec un groupe de filles, quand soudain, une magnifique idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se leva sans prendre la peine de répondre à Meghan qui s'inquiétait de la voir réagir de cette manière, puis disparut de la Grande Salle. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que Lily avait, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage de la suivre connaissant son tempérament qui pouvait parfois être vraiment difficile à supporter.

Quand Lily arriva dans la Salle Commune entièrement vide à cette heure-ci, un sourire vengeur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança vers le fauteuil situé à droite du sofa juste devant la cheminée. Et pointant sa baguette magique sur celui-ci, elle marmonna une formule qui produisit une légère étincelle verte. La jeune fille se recula pour admirer son œuvre, et parut ravie de voir que le fauteuil était resté exactement le même. Il n'y avait aucune trace du sortilège qu'elle avait lancé quelques secondes auparavant. Heureuse d'avoir réussi cet exploit, elle alla s'installer à l'une des tables qui se trouvaient juste derrières le sofa et commença ses devoirs en attendant que les autres élèves ne reviennent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un flot d'adolescents pénétra dans la Salle Commune, qui tout à coup perdu le calme dont Lily avait besoin pour faire ses devoirs. Alors elle releva la tête, seulement cette fois-ci, elle ne cherchait pas ses amies, mais James Potter. Quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur lui, le même sourire vengeur apparut sur ses lèvres. Les Maraudeurs avaient leurs petites habitudes et quand ils avaient dîner, il était de coutume pour eux d'aller s'installer devant la cheminée pour parler avant d'entamer leur devoir, si jamais l'envie leur venait de travailler. Remus et Sirius s'installèrent sur le sofa, Peter sur le fauteuil de gauche et Potter sur le fauteuil de droite. Apparemment quelque chose n'était normal sur ce fauteuil car Potter fit une grimace. Il se releva, regarda le fauteuil de plus près et y aperçut une punaise. Il la prit entre ses doigts et se dirigea vers Lily.

Franchement tu me déçois Evans. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour te venger de ce matin. Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de ta part.

Et oui, tu m'as démasqué, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique. Jamais je ne serais à ta hauteur. Mon imagination est réellement déplorable.

Je ne te le fais pas dire. La prochaine fois, essaye au moins de trouver quelque chose de drôle.

Oui grand maître.

La conversation avait été très brève, et pourtant leur regard en avait dit très long. C'était la première fois que Lily prenait ce ton ironique avec quelqu'un. Ce qui semblait la remplir de joie. N'ayant plus rien à faire par ici, elle décida d'aller ce coucher. La Salle Commune se vida peu à peu, et quand les Maraudeurs la quittèrent, un silence serein s'installa. La nuit passa à une vitesse folle, et dès l'aube, un hurlement fit sursauter la totalité des Gryffondors qui, ne sachant ce qui se passait, décidèrent tous de troubler le calme de la Salle Commune. Quand tout le monde fut réuni dans celle-ci, le cri reprit.

EVANS !

Entendant son nom appelé avec autant de force , Lily se décida à sortir du dortoir pour retrouver les autres. Et quand elle arriva dans la Salle Commune, elle étouffa un rire avant de se retrouver face à James qui avait changé au cours de la nuit.

Bonjour Potter. J'ai l'impression que tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Evans ? Arrange-moi ça tout de suite.

Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que tu es un peu… vert ce matin.

Tu sais que tu as le sens de l'humour ?

Venant de ta part je prends ça comme un compliment.

Bon, maintenant j'en ai marre, enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

Désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Que… QUOI ! Comment ça tu ne peux pas !

Et bien il me faut ma baguette magique, et je te dirais franchement que je n'ai pas très envie d'aller la chercher.

Tu as gagné, j'en ai assez. Fais quelque chose on sinon tu peux me croire c'est la dernière fois que tu te promène avec cette tête à Poudlard.

… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Lily était vraiment heureuse, son coup avait réussi. Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, en prenant bien son temps, Meghan et Alicia arrivèrent les larmes aux yeux tant elles avaient ri de la farce de leur amie.

Comment as-tu fais pour qu'il se retrouve ainsi ? Demanda Alicia.

J'ai utilisé un sortilège que j'ai pris dans des livres d'études supérieures que j'ai trouvés à la bibliothèque.

En tout cas c'est très réussi, ajouta Meghan. Mais j'aimerais savoir, comment ça marche ?

En fait c'est très simple. Quand une personne est en contact avec ce sort, dix heures après sa peau devient toute verte.

C'est pour cela que tu nous as quitté aussi précipitamment hier au dîner alors ?

Oui, en effet, répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois leur petite conversation terminée, Lily se décida enfin à descendre pour redonner à James un aspect normal. Elle lui jeta le contre-sort, puis le regarda avec la plus grande assurance dont elle était capable.

Ne me sous-estime plus jamais, Potter.

Puis sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse de la part de celui-ci, elle quitta la Salle Commune pour aller déjeuner. Apparemment James venait de trouver une adversaire à la hauteur de son talent. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que se soit Lily Evans ?


	3. jamais deux sans trois

Chapitre 3 : Jamais 2 sans 3

La matinée avait très bien commencé pour Lily, il faisait beau, elle allait commencer ses cours de la journée par l'étude des runes et elle avait ridiculisé James Potter, le plus grand blagueur de tout Poudlard. De plus, James n'avait pas choisi l'étude des runes, ce qui lui donnait une heure de répit supplémentaire avant de le retrouver au cours de potion. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une matinée parfaite.

Mais pour James, la matinée avait nettement moins bien commencer que pour Lily. Bien évidemment il savait qu'il l'avait cherché et que c'était de sa faute, mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait s'il avait soupçonner un seul instant l'étendu des pouvoirs de celle-ci. Il fallait qu'il trouve maintenant quelque chose pour se venger. Et il n'était pas très difficile de deviner la chose à laquelle Lily tenait le plus.

Le cours d'étude des runes c'était très bien passé. Et accompagnée de tout un groupe d'amis, Lily se rendit au cours de potion, un petit sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Quand elle arriva devant la porte des cachots, elle fut surprise de voir James détourner le regard en la voyant arriver. Mais cela ne la dérangea pas pour autant, au moins elle serait tranquille aujourd'hui pour assister au cours. Comme d'habitude, le professeur avait inscrit la potion du jour sur le tableau noir d'un coup de baguette et expliqua bien aux élèves que la note attribuée à cette potion était très importante. Et bien évidemment, Lily prit la plus grande précaution du monde pour que sa potion soit parfaite. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire. Et remarquant qu'il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, elle décida d'aider ses amies qui semblaient avoir quelques difficultés. Mais quand elle revint à sa place, sa potion qui avait à l'origine une couleur rose bonbon était devenue verte et dégageait une affreuse odeur de vieilles chaussettes. Lily s'apprêtait à s'en prendre à James, lorsque le professeur passa à côté d'elle. Et en voyant l'état de sa potion, il la regarda avec déception avant de lui dire d'une voix fatiguée.

Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de votre part Miss Evans. Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez autant raté votre potion ? Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux noter une telle chose, _recurvite. _

Mais professeur…

Là, s'en était trop. Potter venait de dépasser les bornes. Qu'il s'en prenne à elle passait encore, mais à ses notes, là il était vraiment aller trop loin. Lily s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, un regard démoniaque durcissant d'avantage son visage. Puis sans que personne n'ait eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle le gifla si fort qu'ilfut propulser par-dessus son bureau. Surpris par l'attitude de celle-ci, la classe entière regarda James qui était quasiment évanoui par terre. Bien évidemment, cet incident ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du professeur qui se précipita pour aider James à se relever.

Décidément vous me décevez beaucoup aujourd'hui Miss Evans. Et il m'est impossible de fermer les yeux devant un tel acte. Je me trouve donc dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue. Vous viendrez me voir ce soir après les cours.

Cette fois-ci Lily, n'essaya même pas de faire quelque chose pour dissuader le professeur de faire une telle chose. La colère qui était en train de l'envahir était beaucoup trop meurtrière pour qu'elle se permette d'ouvrir la bouche. Alors, folle de rage, elle prit ses affaires et sortit du cours qui venait à peine de terminer. Ses mains tremblaient et son regard traduisait parfaitement sa pensée. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cette petite guerre que Potter avait commencée était en train de la détruire. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour atténuer celle-ci avant qu'un meurtre n'ait lieu dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais pour le moment, elle avait autre chose en tête : sa retenue. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'elle était à Poudlard et c'était la première fois qu'un professeur lui donnait une retenue.

Il y avait bien quinze minutes que Lily marchait sans trop savoir où elle allait, quand sa colère diminua quelque peu. Mais en un quart elle avait eut le temps de traverser tout le parc de l'école et était maintenant près du lac. Le calme de celui-ci la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même et sa colère disparut presque entièrement. Tous les élèves mangeaient, ce qui donnait au parc la sérénité dont elle avait besoin pour redevenir vraiment elle-même. Alors, laissant la faim de côté, elle décida de s'installer au bord du lac pour profiter de ce moment unique de solitude.

Au bout de plus d'une heure, Lily se décida enfin à rentrer au château pour assister aux cours de l'après-midi. Durant le cours de métamorphose, le simple fait de voir James faisait remonter en elle une rage incontrôlable, ce qui l'obligea à se concentrer uniquement sur le cours. Heureusement pour elle, se fut beaucoup moins compliquée d'essayer de se concentrer exclusivement sur le cours d'histoire de la magie, car pour réussir à le suivre entièrement, il fallait une sacrée dose de volonté.

Les cours se terminèrent très rapidement ce jour-là. Alors sans plus tarder, Lily alla voir le maître des potions en espérant que sa retenue serait brève. Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de celui-ci, elle respira un grand coup et frappa. Le professeur vint lui ouvrir la porte, et en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'elle lança un "ah, c'est vous " qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas très fier de lui avoir donné une retenue. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas eut le choix. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, en fit de même à son bureau et prit la parole d'une voix qui n'avait rien de convaincue.

Bien. Cela me déplaît autant que vous d'être là, alors je propose que vous commenciez dès maintenant à ranger cette armoire que vous voyiez là-bas. Elle contient des potions très précieuses que j'aimerais que vous classiez par ordre de puissance. Je crois que cela devrait vous suffire.

Oui professeur.

Alors sans plus attendre, elle se leva et commença à ranger cette armoire qui était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ne le croyait. Mais heureusement pour elle, c'était une jeune fille très maniaque, il ne lui fallut donc pas beaucoup de courage pour s'y mettre. Au bout d'environ deux heures et demies, l'armoire était impeccablement rangée, ce qui plut énormément au professeur.

Merci Miss Evans. Vous pouvez partir. Mais avant j'aimerais que vous me promettiez de ne plus jamais vous comporter ainsi dans l'un de mes cours.

Je vous le promets professeur.

Bien. Alors au revoir.

Au revoir professeur.

Et sans perdre une minute, elle quitta le bureau et se dépêcha de monter dans la tour des Gryffondors pour y faire ses devoirs. Mais, à son grand désespoir, dans le couloir qui y menait, elle croisa la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, et sans le vouloir lui fonça dessus. Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle se retrouva par terre, James sur elle. Lily le repoussa violemment et lui lança :

Tu pourrais faire attention Potter !

Désolé, je… ah c'est toi Evans. Alors cette retenue ? Lança James d'un ton de défi.

Je te hais.

Au moins tu as une opinion sur moi, c'est déjà un début. Et puis je te rappelle que la peau verte ce n'était pas mal non plus.

Et moi je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé. Je n'en peux plus. Tu m'énerve. Même la compagnie de Rogue est plus agréable que la tienne.

Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça me fais plaisir de te voir ? A chaque fois que je te croise tu m'insultes.

Et tu ne trouve pas que tu le mérite ?

Non pas à ce point. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux de moi, mais tu ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux. Tu cherches tout le temps à être parfaite, ce qui veut dire que tu caches quelque chose dont tu n'es pas fier.

Tais-toi ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'es qu'un sale rat !

Et toi une peste !

Abruti !

Crétine !

Arrogant !

Lâche !

Les insultes volaient dans tous les sens. Et à chaque fois, de plus en plus fort. Mais ce que les deux élèves, n'avaient pas remarqué, était qu'à chaque insulte, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Leurs visages se touchaient presque à présent, et quand Lily se mit à crier "JE TE DETESTE ! ", Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Seulement quand celle-ci se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle repoussa James, le regarda avec dégoût. Puis sans réfléchir, le gifla et partit en courant.


	4. les farces moldues

Chapitre 4 : Les farces moldues 

Elle n'arrêtait pas de rejouer encore et encore, cette scène entre elle et James, et les événements de la nuit dernière ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser en paix) Pourquoi avait-elle fait une telle chose ? Comment avait-elle pu embrasser la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde ? Décidément elle n'y comprenait rien. Serait-il possible que… non c'était impensable. Peut-être que… c'était tellement dur à dire…peut-être qu'elle ne le haïssait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pensé . Non c'était absurde, comment avait-elle pu ne serait ce qu'envisager une telle chose. Elle le détestait, point final. Seulement ils s'étaient quand même embrassés.

Toutes ces questions commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête. Alors après avoir déjeuner, histoire de se remettre dans le droit chemin, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque avec la ferme intention de se plonger dans un livre. Mais tous ses efforts ne servaient à rien car même avec un pavé comme celui qu'elle essayait de lire elle était incapable de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage. Son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder, ses pensées se dirigeant toujours vers la même chose... lui.

" Arrête d'y penser Lily, ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon tout est de sa faute, c'est lui qui a commencé. Je le hais tellement. Mais il embrasse si bien… Non arrête. Et ses lèvres… Stop, tais-toi ! Enfin… peut-être que finalement… il est tout à fait possible que je l'… non arrête de délirer ma veille. Disons que maintenant tu sais que tu ne le détestes pas tant que ça. "

Cette petite conversation intérieure lui avait permit d'ouvrir les yeux sur au moins une chose. James embrassait bien. Mais tout ceci ne l'empêchait en aucune façon de le détester. Elle se sentait perdue, elle avait besoin de faire le point avec elle même, seulement elle ne savait que faire de tout ça. Elle était si renfermée, si seule dans son monde, comment pouvait-elle faire comme si cela ne représentait rien, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois, comme si elle avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait qu'une réponse, elle ne pouvait pas.

Lily était toujours en pleine conversation interne quand elle remit le livre à sa place. Mais voir arriver James en sortant de la bibliothèque la tira immédiatement de ses pensées. Lorsque celui-ci la remarqua il accéléra le pas pour venir se mettre pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui dire tout bas :

- Lily, il faut qu'on…

- J'ai pas le temps, lui répondit-elle froidement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour insister mais déjà Lily était loin. Alors, un peu déçu, il souffla un bon coup et rejoignit les Maraudeurs qui étaient en train de parler un peu plus loin avant d'aller en cours.

Le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal se passa à peu près bien. Cette matière était loin d'être celle qu'elle préférait, mais elle s'en sortait assez bien, ce qui, bien évidemment, ne lui suffisait pas. Essayant de suivre les instructions comme elle pouvait, elle lança son sort faisant presque exploser un bocal entier. Alors elle essaya de se concentrer d'avantage pour réussir son sort, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer car James se trouvait à ses côtés.

- Lily, il faut vraiment qu'on…

- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée.

Et quand James voulut rétorquer, Lily fit exploser la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face d'elle en milliers de petits morceaux. Ce qui le dissuada de continuer. Le visage de Lily resta impassible jusqu'à la fin du cours, car elle savait parfaitement que James avait passé tout ce temps à la regarder. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. James Potter était un imbécile qui l'avait toujours cherché, et maintenant qu'elle le haïssait plus que tout, il y avait eu cet… accident.

" Fais un effort Lily. Concentres-toi uniquement sur ton cours, oublies ce crétin prétentieux. La formule permettant de faire exploser… mais il a de si beaux yeux… tais-toi. Donc, pour faire exploser les objets… et son sourire… Stop ! Reprenons, alors la formule pour faire exploser les objets est… j'adore ses lèvres… "

- STOP !

Lily avait hurlé, quittant totalement ses pensées. Toute la classe était à présent tournée vers elle, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Le professeur s'approcha d'elle, un peu inquiet :

- Tout va bien Miss Evans ?

- Euh, oui professeur. Excusez-moi.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûre ?

- Oui, oui tout va bien.

Heureusement la cloche se mit à sonner ce qui empêcha le professeur de continuer leur discussion. Lily rangea ses affaires à toutes vitesse et alors que les autres élèves étaient encore dans la salle à ramasser les leurs, elle marchait déjà vers le Grand Hall.

" Quelle idiote, tu entends idiote, plus stupide tu meurs. Décidément tu ne fais vraiment que des gaffes ma fille. Essaie au moins de te comporter correctement au cours de botanique. "

Elle souffla un grand coup et sortit dans le parc en direction de la serre n°3. Elle fut la première à arriver. Alors, après avoir dit bonjour au professeur, elle alla s'installer sur la grande table où étaient entreposé de superbes fleurs violettes et jaunes. Quand les autres élèves firent leur entré dans la serre, Lily baissa les yeux, espérant que personne ne viendrait la voir. Bien évidemment elle savait que ses amies ne la laisseraient pas tranquille, et elle avait raison. A peine le flot d'élèves était-il entré que ses deux amies vinrent se mettre près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure de hurler comme ça ? Lui demanda Meghan.

- Rien, j'ai juste pensé un peu trop fort.

- En effet. Et je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais pour que ça te fasse un tel effet ?

- Rien de bien important. Je me suis laissée emporter.

- C'est ça, c'est ce qu'on dit, lui lança-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour les enfants, commença le professeur. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier ses fleurs très dangereuses…

Heureusement que le professeur avait commencé son cours. Sans ça, elle aurait du trouver une excuse pour ses amies, car il était hors de question qu'elle leur parle de ça. Le cours commença très bien. Lily avait réussit à penser à autres choses et avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle était en train de rire aux éclats avec ses amis, quand le professeur leur demanda d'aller chercher un peu d'eau dehors. Alors, sans réfléchir, Lily se dévoua pour y aller. Mais lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle vit James qui était en train de prendre de l'eau. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle s'approcha et évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Mais elle savait parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. Et elle avait bien raison.

- Lily, écoute-moi…

- Non je ne veux pas.

- Mais il le faut.

- Je viens de te dire non. Pas maintenant, je dois rattraper ma note de potions, alors laisse-moi.

- D'accord, mais alors viens me voir après le match de Quidditch qu'on en parle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tout le deux ? Leur demanda le professeur. Cela fait plus de dix minutes que vous êtes dehors.

- Je suis désolée professeur, répondit précipitamment Lily.

Elle lança un regard noir à James et retourna en cours. Elle avait eut de la chance d'être interrompu par le professeur à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant il lui était impossible de suivre correctement le cours, son esprit tourner à nouveau vers lui et la discussion qui avait eu lieu.

" S'il croit que je vais venir après le match de Quidditch, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. J'ai autre chose à faire. Seulement le problème est qu'il ne me lâchera sûrement pas avant que nous aillons parlé. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il me fiche la paix… Il faut que se soit dur à supporter pour lui. Vraiment dur. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire ?… Mais oui bien sûr, le Quidditch ! Tout le monde sait que c'est son point fort. C'est à ça qu'il faut que je m'attaque. Mais comment ? Evitons tout ce qui est magique, il se rendrait compte trop facilement qu'il s'agit de moi. Non il faut utiliser quelque chose de moldu. "

Il lui restait quelques heures pour y réfléchir. Le midi, elle alla manger un petit quelque chose pour faire plaisir à Alicia et Meghan puis elle remonta dans la Salle Commune pour réfléchir à son nouveau plan. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de très efficace dont il ne puisse pas de douter. Durant un bon quart d'heure, des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres traversèrent son esprit.

" Aller, fait un effort Lily, je suis sûre que tu peux trouver quelque chose d'un tant soit peu original. Voyons, voyons… Bon sang il gratte ce vieux fauteuil. "

- Mais oui, c'est ça !

Lily c'était levé en prononçant cette phrase. Elle venait d'avoir une idée tellement géniale qu'elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Décidément les moldus n'étaient pas que des imbéciles.

Sans attendre ses deux amies, Lily descendit le grand escalier et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer et les équipes ne seraient pas encore là avant une bonne heure. Heureusement Lily savait où James, le capitaine de l'équipe, entreposait les équipements. Elle s'avança discrètement vers les vestiaires et pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et ouvrit la porte avec un Alohomora Elle jeta quelque chose sur la cape de James et ressortit des vestiaires, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Deux heures plus tard le match de Quidditch commença, tout Poudlard était réunis dans les gradins et Lily avait réussi à se faufiler au premier rang. Le début du match se déroula très bien, Griffondor menant le jeu de 70 points. James semblait très bien pour le moment, enfin presque. Apparemment il avait du mal à voler droit. De loin, on aurait pu penser qu'il n'arrêtait pas de… se gratter. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux attrapeurs aperçurent le vif d'or et foncèrent dessus. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit environ trente mètres de hauteur, il commença à vaciller et tomba soudainement de son balai. Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle devant la chute vertigineuse de James. Mais heureusement, à quelques mètres du sol, Dumbledore arrêta sa chute. Il venait d'échapper à la mort, car peu de personnes sont capables ne survivre à une telle chute.

Sans attendre, le match fut interrompu et James fut conduit immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé, ni pourquoi James était tombé manquant de peu de se briser la nuque sur le sol. Bien évidemment les Maraudeurs c'étaient précipités à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allait leur ami. Celui-ci était toujours endormit et d'après Madame Pomfresh, il resterait dans cet état jusqu'au matin.

Rémus et Peter étaient partis dîner, contrairement à Sirius qui avait refusé de quitter le chevet de son ami. Mais concernant Sirius, il avait refusé de quitter son ami. James était comme un frère pour lui et il était hors de question qu'il le laisse seul dans un moment pareil. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient. Personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé. La seul conclusion que l'infirmière avait pu tiré était qu'il était gravement allergique à quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Pendant ce temps, Lily était allongée sur son lit, le regard dans le vide, une larme coulant sur son visage. Elle savait que c'était sa faute.

" Décidément tu fais toujours tout de travers ma pauvre Lily. Même si tu le déteste, tu aurais quand même pu éviter de le tuer, ou presque. Mais d'un côté, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était allergique au poil à gratter. Non je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse. Je suis une imbécile, un point c'est tout. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu une fois de plus que je lui montre que je ne voulais pas lui parler, au lieu de lui dire tout simplement. Et puis, une conversation n'a jamais tuée personne. Il faut que j'aille le voir. "

Et sans prononcer le moindre mot, Lily se leva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses amies. Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle regarda autour d'elle, prenant garde de ne pas croiser Madame Pomfresh qui n'aurait apprécié qu'elle vienne rendre visite à son patient à une telle heure. Apparemment personne n'était là, même Sirius avait du se faire renvoyé dans la tour des Griffondors. Elle s'approcha sans bruit du lit de James et le regarda avec regret. Tout était de sa faute, elle ne était parfaitement consciente. James n'était pas un ange, loin de là, mais pour une fois, il ne lui avait rien fait. Il voulait juste parler. Elle prit la chaise juste à côté du lit, s'assit et regarda James qui semblait encore très mal en poing. Elle se pencha sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je suis vraiment désolée James.

Elle resta assise, là, à ses côtés une ou deux heures, simplement à le regarder, regrettant amèrement ce qu'elle avait fait. Il commençait à ce faire très tard, et il ne fallait pas pousser la chance trop loin. Etant sûre que l'infirmière ne tarderait pas à venir voir son malade, elle le regarda une dernière fois, puis lorsqu'elle se leva pour partir. James commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil et son corps fut secoué de spasmes. En s'en apercevant, Lily posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui dit d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'une mère :

- Chut.

Celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement de bouger, et repartit dans un sommeil profond et rêveur. Lily déposa un léger baiser sur son front et, fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la grande porte, se retourna une dernière fois pour s'assurer que James dormait paisiblement, puis sans le moindre bruit, Lily Evans quitta l'infirmerie.


	5. un rêve bien étrange

CHAPITRE 5 : Un rêve bien étrange 

La nuit de Lily avait été très courte, elle était restée très tard à l'infirmerie et lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau dans son lit, elle était tout à fait consciente du fait qu'elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son sommeil soit aussi mouvementé. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, la première personne qui apparut dans son esprit fut James. Il souriait et semblait heureux de la voir et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna au pied d'un arbre pour s'y asseoir, restant là, sans prononcer le moindre mot, à regarder le ciel. Lily était tellement bien qu'elle oublia même pourquoi elle haïssait James. Mais à l'instant où elle y songea, celui-ci se leva et amorça un pas pour partir. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait, elle lui attrapa le bras et le questionna du regard. Et comme seule réponse, James lui dit d'une voix douce :

La haine est proche de l'amour.

Et sans attendre une réponse de la part de Lily, il la quitta, s'éloignant peu à peu de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait absolument rien. En apercevant qu'à présent il était loin, elle se mit à courir en criant son nom. Elle courait sans savoir où elle allait, en continuant sans cesse de l'appeler, quand tout à coup elle tomba dans un puit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle tombait sans atteindre le fond, mais lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle se mit à hurler et ouvrit soudainement les yeux. En vérité, elle se trouvait dans son lit, toutes les filles du dortoir autour d'elle. Alicia et Meghan la regardaient d'un air vraiment inquiet.

Lily est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Alicia.

Oui. Enfin… je crois.

Tu es sûre ?

Oui, pourquoi ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

Et bien… Cela fait maintenant plus de dix minutes que tu appelles James.

Ah. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas réveillé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu l'appelais comme ça ?

Un cauchemar. Rien de très passionnant.

Si tu le dis. Bon dépêche-toi de te préparer. Il faut aller en cours.

Lily se prépara le plus vite possible et descendit dans la Grande Salle déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'elle y entra, elle s'arrêta nette. James était assis, seul, à la table des Griffondors. Il semblait absorbé dans ses pensées tout en continuant de manger ses œufs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là au moment où elle y venait ? Mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien qu'elle mange et puis que pouvait-il lui reprocher à part le fait de l'avoir presque tuer ? Elle souffla un bon coup et alla s'asseoir à l'une des seules places de libres, qui se trouvait non loin de James. Lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher du banc, il la regarda avec froideur, sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Et lorsque Lily s'assit tout en le regardant, son regard se changea en haine. Il lâcha sa fourchette dans son assiette encore pleine de nourriture et quitta la Grande Salle.

Lily ne savait plus quoi penser. Maintenant qu'elle commençait à s'apercevoir que James n'était peut-être pas le crétin prétentieux qu'elle avait cru qu'il était, c'était lui qui la fuyait. Mais si seulement ce n'était que ça, Lily n'avait jamais vu James lui lancer un tel regard. Il semblait à la fois haineux et indifférent envers elle, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était responsable de ce nouveau regard, mais elle avait trop de mal à se l'admettre.

Elle déjeuna seule, essayant de comprendre l'attitude de James. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune Gryffondor se dépêcha d'aller en cours de métamorphose. Elle y retrouva ses deux meilleures amies qui semblaient toujours aussi inquiètes pour elle, mais aucune d'entre elles n'eut le courage de lui avouer. Comme à son habitude, elle s'installa avec Alicia au deuxième rang, lorsqu'elle vit James entrer dans la salle de cours. Elle le regarda essayant de savoir comment il pourrait réagir à l'instant. Les Maraudeurs étaient habituellement tous dans le fond de la classe, mais aujourd'hui, James demanda à Sirius s'ils pouvaient s'installer au premier rang. Celui-ci n'osa pas le contredire sachant que son meilleur ami venait d'échapper à la mort, mais au lieu de se mettre juste en face de Lily il se mit à l'autre bout de celle-ci. Et lorsque le professeur McGonagall commença son cours, Lily n'écouta que les deux premiers mots de celle-ci. Elle était tellement obnubilée par James, qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à écouter le professeur. Il semblait tellement sérieux, tellement différent. On aurait presque pu avoir l'impression que cet accident l'avait complètement métamorphosé. Il était méconnaissable et semblait vraiment sérieux. Tout ceci intrigua beaucoup Lily qui n'arrivait pas détacher son regard de James.

« Pourquoi c'est il comporter ainsi avec moi tout à l'heure ? Il y a-t-il un rapport avec le rêve que j'ai fait ? Et puis cette phrase : la haine est proche de l'amour. Ça ne veut rien dire. Décidément il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'inventer des trucs aussi débiles. Mais quand même, je me demande ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire… »

Miss Evans !

Euh… Oui professeur ?

Pouvez-vous me dire depuis quand un chou est une fleur ?

Que… Quoi ?

Lily regarda sur sa table ainsi que sur celles des autres. Tous les autres élèves avaient à présent un bouquet de fleurs sur leurs tables, alors que Lily avait un chou sur la sienne.

Et oui, Miss. Si vous passiez plus de temps à regarder le tableau et non le mur de gauche, vous auriez compris de quoi il s'agit.

Je suis désolée professeur.

Et bien pour me le prouver, vous me rendrez 30 cm de parchemin sur ce sortilège pour demain.

Oui professeur.

Et voilà, elle avait encore une fois réussie à rater un cours et bien évidemment encore à cause de James. Décidément elle allait finir par rater son année scolaire à cause d'un garçon qu'elle était censée haïr.

Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires, toujours furieuse contre elle-même, lorsque James passa à côté d'elle, un bouquet de roses rouges et noires à la main. En l'apercevant, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, espérant qu'il se retournerait pour la regarder. Mais au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers une jeune fille que Lily ne connaissait pas. Puis avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit le bouquet de roses et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, tout en regardant Lily ironiquement. Puis, sans prendre la peine de regarder de nouveau la jeune inconnue, il quitta la salle de classe, retrouvant son regard indifférent.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il la provoquait et elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle était sûre qu'il ne connaissait même pas cette fille.

Lily quitta la salle, attrapant son sac à la volée, furieuse de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, quand tout à coup, elle s'arrêta net.

Je n'irais pas, dit-elle d'une voix faible mais décidée.

Puis, elle fit demi-tour en direction de la bibliothèque. Au moins cette fois-ci elle avait une véritable raison de ne pas aller manger, elle devait à tout prix faire le devoir de métamorphose. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour le faire, car une fois concentrée, Lily faisait partie des gens qui comprenait tout très vite. Alors, n'ayant toujours pas envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle, pour une raison qu'elle ne voulait même pas s'avouer à elle-même, elle décida de monter au deuxième étage pour le cours d'étude des runes. Au moins elle pourrait passer un cours sans avoir à se demander pourquoi il ne la regardait pas.

« Je ne comprends plus rien. Ce matin il m'ignorait royalement, et tout à l'heure, avec cette fille. Le pire c'est que je suis sûre qu'il la connaît aussi bien que moi. Ça m'énerve ! Il cherche à me faire sortir de mes gons ou quoi ! Je crois que je préférais encore quand il passait son temps à m'embêter. Au moins il me parlait. Et puis ce rêve que je ne comprends toujours pas. Ça doit bien vouloir dire quelque chose, la haine est proche de l'amour. »

Mais lorsque Lily se rendit compte que ses deux amies, ainsi que le reste de la classe arrivait, elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées et se releva. Elle fit un grand sourire à Meghan et Alicia, qui la regardaient d'un air qui aurait presque pu lui faire peur si elle ne les connaissait pas.

Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas venu mangé ? Commença Alicia sur un ton qui était assez convainquant.

Je devais faire le devoir de McGonagall et je ne voulais pas attendre ce soir pour le faire.

Bon, tu as de la chance, j'accepte ton excuse.

Et si on rentrait dans la salle maintenant que tout ceci a été éclaircit ?

C'est une très bonne idée.

Les trois amies prirent leurs places habituelles au premier rang, quelques minutes avant que le cours ne commence. Le début de celui-ci fut très intéressant et le niveau étant légèrement élevé, Lily dut porter toute son attention dessus pour comprendre, mais lorsque le professeur commença à leur raconter l'une de ses histoires soporifiques dont il avait le secret, Lily s'échappa aussitôt dans ses pensées. Elle continua de tourner son rêve dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment signifier. Car Lily faisait partie des personnes qui détestaient ne pas comprendre quelque chose, mais le problème était que plus elle essayait de trouver la solution, plus les réponses s'embrouillaient, laissant place à de nouvelles interrogations.

Elle était tellement prise par ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit même pas la cloche sonner, se fut Meghan qui dut la secouer un peu pour qu'elle puisse se rendre compte qu'elle devait à présent aller au cours de l'histoire de la magie et lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle s'installa sur l'une des extrémités des tables qui formaient un U dans cette salle. Elle était en train de débattre du cours précédent avec Alicia et Meghan, quand elle stoppa net de parler, pour regarder James entrer dans la salle. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir non loin d'elle, mais quand il remarqua que Lily était assise là ; il changea de direction et alla s'installer avec les Maraudeurs de l'autre côté du U. Lily le regarda quelques secondes pour savoir où il était allé, et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était juste en face d'elle, elle soupira, se demandant comment elle pourrait réussir à se concentrer sur le cours dans ces conditions et lorsque le professeur commença son cours, Lily ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa plume. Elle savait parfaitement que malgré les efforts qu'elle était capable de fournir, ses pensées l'en empêcheraient. Alors, n'ayant même pas entendu la première phrase du professeur Binns, elle préféra regarder James, qui semblait avoir eu la même idée qu'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. James la regardant avec froideur et haine, Lily le regardant avec tristesse. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir fait subir une telle chose. Elle savait parfaitement que cet accident était de sa faute, mais elle n'était pas la seule coupable dans cette histoire.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que les deux Gryffondors se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans siller, lorsque Sirius essaya d'engager la conversation avec James, qui abandonna leur combat visuel. Lily n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi ils parlaient et elle détestait ça. Evidemment elle se doutait qu'ils parlaient d'elle, cependant elle n'avait aucune preuve. Mais lorsque James lui lança un regard amusé, elle commença à fulminer. Que cherchait-il ? Si son but était de la rendre folle, il n'allait pas tarder à y arriver. Toutefois le pire restait à venir, car quand il arrêta sa petite conversation avec Sirius, il recommença à fixer Lily d'un regard froid et haineux.

« Je commence à en avoir plus que marre. Son petit jeu devient très énervant et puis je ne comprends plus rien. Il me regarde avec tellement de haine, alors qu'il y a à peine une minute son regard était totalement différent. Je déteste ça ! Si seulement je savais ce que Sirius lui a dit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ! Et pourtant je crois que je préfère encore qu'il me regarde comme ça que pas du tout. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser. »

Et cette discussion continua pendant tout le reste du cours, sans pour autant abandonner ce petit combat visuel qui la perturbait de plus en plus.

Lorsque le double cours d'histoire de la magie se termina, Lily n'en pouvait plus elle était incapable de supporter une minute de plus le regard de James et sans prendre le temps de prévenir ses amies, elle courut vers la tour d'astronomie, sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. De toute manière il était hors de question que Lily craque en publique, elle tenait trop à rester parfaite pour cela. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la tour d'astronomie, elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer, ayant trop courut, les larmes commençant à perler sur ses joues. Elle était complètement perdue et ne savait pas comment réagir face à James. Il était à la fois si distant, et pourtant omniprésent dans sa vie. Lily avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler la situation, ce qui la rendait encore plus mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lily Evans était complètement perdue.

Elle passa plusieurs heures, seule, en haut de la tour à pleurer sans chercher à se reprendre, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues rendant sa respiration de plus ne plus saccadée. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit son reflet dans un cadre, lui permettant de se reprendre un peu. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à ce point ? Elle se redressa soudainement, essuya ses yeux émeraude qui restèrent rouges et s'apercevant que les ténèbres avaient assombris le ciel, elle décida de retourner dans son dortoir espérant que la nuit effacerait ce petit moment d'égarement.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et l'on pouvait entendre le vent s'engouffrer par les fenêtres du château. Lily faisait tout son possible pour retrouver son calme, car elle refusait que ses amies soient également témoins de tout ceci. Quand tout à coup elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle regarda d'où celui-ci pouvait bien provenir et lorsqu'elle aperçut une personne arriver en face, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas choix : par simple politesse elle allait être obligée de lui parler. Au fur et à mesure que cette personne avançait, elle distingua un garçon… avec des lunettes, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à… James. Il fallait que de tout les élèves de Poudlard, se soit lui qu'elle croise à cette heure dans ce couloir étroit. James ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, regardant ses pieds d'un air rêveur et distrait. Plus elle avançait dans ce grand couloir, plus son cœur battait vite. Elle essaya d'esquiver James, mais celui-ci qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu, lui rentra dedans. Il releva les yeux, voulant s'excuser, mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Lily, il retrouva son regard haineux devenu habituel, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Tu pourrais faire attention ! Cria Lily qui était vraiment très énervée.

James continua à la regarder sans rien dire.

Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser. Ah mais non, j'avais oublié que le grand James Potter était supérieur aux autres, il n'a pas à s'abaisser d'être poli avec eux. Comme toujours, tout est de ta faute, tu ne sais vraiment rien faire de bien. La preuve je risque de rater mon trimestre par ta faute. Tu passes ton temps à m'attirer des ennuis. Je n'en peux plus ! Quand est-ce que tu décideras à me laisser tranquille ? ET ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ! Dis quelque chose !

Le regard noir de James s'intensifia. Lily avait été beaucoup trop loin.

C'est de ma faute peut-être si j'ai failli mourir ? Et la peau verte, c'était de ma faute ? Si tu n'avais pas envie de m'écouter, c'était de ma faute ? N'oublie pas une chose, pour faire une guerre il faut deux camps.

A chaque phrase de James, Lily reculait, se retrouvant à présent contre le mur. Elle savait parfaitement que James avait raison, mais elle refusait de l'admettre.

Même si tout n'est pas de ta faute, c'est toi qui as commencé.

Décidément tu ne sais dire que ça. Quand est-ce que tu admettras que tu es aussi coupable que moi ?

Jamais, car ce n'est pas vrai.

Arrête de te prendre pour quelqu'un de parfait, tu es en loin.

Alors arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde.

Leurs voix commençaient à s'élever peu à peu, résonnant dans le couloir. James s'était rapproché de Lily qui était bloqué entre lui et le mur. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer, et elle était incapable de l'en empêcher. Apparemment, James s'en était également rendu compte. Son regard devint moins haineux, permettant même à son éternelle étincelle de revenir. Il se rapprocha encore d'elle et lui dit d'une voix assurée :

Est-ce ça va finir comme la dernière fois ?

Je pense.

Et sans réfléchir, ils s'embrassèrent, cette fois-ci étant chacun conscient de leur acte. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui ne semblait déplaire ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Puis sans prévenir, James s'écarta d'elle et partit. Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir, lui fit un sourire en coin et continua son chemin.

Lily était seule dans le couloir à présent. Elle n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui venait de se passer : elle avait consentit à embrasser James Potter. De plus le petit regard de celui-ci prouvait que la guerre était finie et pourtant elle était encore plus perdue qu'au début de la journée. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi ressentir, tout ce mélangeait dans son esprit. Elle devait absolument remettre toutes ses pensées en ordre et pour cela elle avait besoin de calme et de solitude. Elle bannit donc directement la tour des Gryffondors. Il lui fallait un endroit que personne, ou presque, ne connaissait pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée… la pièce sur commande. Lily était l'une des rares personnes du château à la connaître, elle y serait donc tranquille.

Elle quitta le couloir et monta au septième étage, passa trois fois devant la tapisserie au milieu du couloir en pensant très fort à une pièce propice à la réflexion. Une porte apparut soudainement à la place de la tapisserie. Lily en saisit la poignée et entra dans une pièce couleur pastel accompagnée d'un sol recouvert de coussins. Elle s'allongea par terre et se laissa entraîner par ses pensées.

« Pourquoi l'avoir embrasser ainsi ? J'étais pourtant sûre de le haïr. Et ce sourire, il cherchait à me provoquer ou quoi ? Je vais finir par penser qu'il s'agit d'un jeu pour lui. Mais pour moi je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Peut-être que mon rêve n'avait pas tord. La frontière entre la haine et l'amour n'était pas si éloignée en fin de compte. Se pourrait-il que je l'ai franchie ?... »

Lily sortit brusquement de ses pensées, s'apercevant que la porte était en train de s'ouvrir. Elle se releva rapidement se demandant qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle. James entra dans la pièce, mais lorsqu'il aperçut Lily, il amorça un pas pour faire demi-tour. Cette fois-ci il était hors de question que Lily le laisse partir comme ça.

Reste James, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Tu as raison.

Il ferma la porte et alla s'installer sur les coussins à côté d'elle.

Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, commença Lily, je ne le pensais pas.

Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas.

J'aimerais que tu répondes à une question.

Vas-y je t'écoute.

Où en sommes-nous ? On s'est quand même embrassés deux fois. Je t'avoue que je suis complètement perdue.

Moi aussi. Mais se ne sont pas que deux baisers. Il y avait autre chose. Je pense qu'on peut considérer qu'on est ensemble.

Mais on se connaît si peu.

On a toute la nuit pour ça, personne ne viendra nous déranger.

C'est ainsi que Lily et James commencèrent une longue discussion sur chacun d'entre eux. James fit un tour assez rapide sur sa famille, car il ne voulait pas trop étaler sa richesse et son sang pur. Et lorsque Lily se mit à parler de sa famille, en particulier de sa sœur, les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. La voyant dans un tel état, James la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Ils s'allongèrent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans prononcer le moindre mot. A cet instant précis, Lily sut qu'elle avait franchit la frontière entre la haine et l'amour.


	6. un amour caché

Chapitre 6 : un amour caché

Comme tous les matins, les cours commençaient à huit heures précise. Pas à huit heures une, ni huit heures deux, mais à huit heures pile. Lily le savait parfaitement, et se fut lorsqu'elle vit à sa montre qu'il était huit heures dix, qu'elle sut qu'elle était très en retard. Le couloir semblait s'être allongé aujourd'hui et malgré tous les efforts de Lily pour courir plus vite, la porte du cours de métamorphose était encore très loin.

Elle finit quand même par y arriver, à bout de souffle. Elle respira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte et après avoir entendu le « oui ? » du professeur McGonagall, Lily entra dans la salle, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'aujourd'hui le professeur de métamorphose serait de bonne humeur.

- Miss Evans, Mr Potter, vous êtes en retard.

Lorsque McGonagall prononça leurs noms, toute la classe se retourna, voulant savoir ce qui avait amené ces deux-là à arriver ensemble, et qui plus est en retard . Mais la première surprise fut Lily. Elle avait complètement oublié que James était avec elle. Lily lui lança d'abord un regard étonné, puis elle baissa les yeux refusant d'y penser à cet instant précis. Elle s'avança vers la dernière table libre et s'y installa pour suivre les cours. Bien évidement, comme cette table était la seule de libre, James n'eut pas d'autre choix que de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Le reste du cours se passa dans le plus grand silence, mais lorsque celui-ci se termina, Lily tenta mais en vain d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de ses deux amies. Celles-ci la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle de cours la pressant de questions.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivée en retard en même temps que James tout à l'heure ?

- Le hasard.

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui passes ton temps à dire que tu n'y crois pas ?

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

- Si tu le prends comme ça. Mais moi je n'y crois pas.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. On y va, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard au cours de potions.

Lorsque Lily prononça cette phrase, ses deux amies eurent un fou rire incontrôlable, qu'elle stoppa net d'un simple regard.

James avait également essayé d'échapper aux Maraudeurs, voulant à tout prix éviter les commentaires de Sirius. Mais celui-ci avait été plus rapide, lui bloquant le passage avec Rémus.

- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il un grand sourire barrant son visage.

- Alors quoi.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent James. Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé avec Lily.

- Il ne c'est rien passé.

- Bien sûr, et votre retard commun était un pur hasard. Désolé de te dire ça, mais ça ne prend pas. Je te rappelle que je suis presque l'inventeur de cette excuse, je l'ai fait bien avant que tu n'es ta première tétine.

- Dans ces conditions je ne te dirais rien. D'abord parce que c'est la vérité, et ensuite parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter. Et si maintenant tu pouvais te pousser mon cher Sirius, cela m'arrangerait car je dois aller en cours de potions.

- Bon d'accord mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire.

- Ça aurait été trop beau, marmonna James.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber. Aller on y va.

C'est avec un regard soupçonneux que Sirius suivit James en cours de potion, accompagnés de Rémus qui avait suivi la conversation avec intérêt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours, tous les élèves se tenaient debout dans le fond de la classe attendant les instructions du professeur.

- Bonjour. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler par binôme. La potion que vous allez devoir faire sera notée et comptera pour beaucoup dans votre moyenne. Installez-vous.

A la fin de cette annonce, tous les élèves se mirent par deux : Alicia avec Meghan, Sirius et Rémus… Mais Peter étant à l'infirmerie provisoirement, James se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua avec plaisir et gêne, que la seule personne encore seule était Lily. Il se dirigea vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et s'installa à ses côtés. Mais Lily était loin d'être aussi heureuse que James. Tout le monde les regardait se demandant ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut enchantée lorsque le cours de potions commença réellement. Le professeur inscrivit la potion du jour au tableau, ne donnant ainsi aux élèves que la possibilité de travailler. Lily et James semblaient bien se débrouiller, leur potion étant une des rares de la classe à avoir la couleur cassis marquée au tableau. Lorsque le cours se termina, Lily rangea ses ingrédients, laissant James s'occuper de rendre leur travail. Elle sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle était à présent rendue dans le Grand Hall, lorsqu'elle sentit une main l'agripper. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de James. Voyant que ses amies et les Maraudeurs étaient également présent, elle prit un air dur et commença à crier :

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de me coller ! Je commence à en avoir marre.

- Mais ma Lily…

- Non tais-toi. Lâche-moi, un point c'est tout.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Il c'est pourtant passé…

James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, étant à présent allongé sur le sol. Lily venait de le gifler. Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ?

- Non mais t'es folle ! Ça te prend souvent de frapper les gens comme ça !

- C'est de ta faute, tu m'énervais.

- Décidément tu n'es vraiment pas bien.

- Laissez-nous, lança Lily à l'adresse de ses amies et des Maraudeurs.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seule avec James ? Demanda Sirius sur un ton de défi.

- Laissez-nous, ajouta James d'un ton froid.

En entendant son ami le lui dire, Sirius se résigna à suivre les autres vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, James regarda Lily complètement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me gifler ? Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble.

- Ce soir dans la salle sur commande, je t'expliquerais tout.

Puis, elle se retourna voulant rejoindre ses amies, ce qu'elle ne réussit pas à faire, car James l'avait attrapée par le bras, pour ensuite l'avait embrasser tendrement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily avant qu'elle ne retrouve son côté froid pour ensuite entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Durant le repas, Lily fit tout son possible pour se lancer à corps perdu dans une conversation inutile avec Meghan et Alicia. Elle refusait catégoriquement de regarder dans la direction de James qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. Mais le pire pour elle était qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard la parcourir. Lily avait été très dure avec lui, il n'y était pour rien si la journée avait commencé ainsi. D'un côté elle s'en voulait, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Et puis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé prouvait parfaitement qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

L'après midi se passa sans le moindre incident. James et Lily s'évitaient le plus possible, espérant que les autres élèves oublieraient leur retard de ce matin. Au dîner ils s'installèrent à l'opposer l'un de l'autre avec leurs amis respectifs suivant au mieux qu'ils pouvaient la conversation en cours.

A la fin du repas, tous les élèves retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune, car des montagnes de devoirs les attendaient. La tour des Gryffondors était pleine à craquer, chacun commençant une discussion entre amis ou les innombrables essaies qu'ils avaient à rendre. Lily avait abandonnée Alicia et Meghan pour se plonger dans son cours de potions qui était loin d'être passionnant. Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Lily travaillait dessus, pendant que la Salle Commune se vidait peu à peu. Lily regarda l'horloge et décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle prit ses affaires et prévint ses amies à haute voix :

- Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour le cours de potion. On se voit plus tard.

Puis, sans attendre une réponse précise, elle quitta la Salle Commune. Elle regarda une dernière fois en arrière pour être sûre que personne ne soit sorti en même temps qu'elle et se dirigea ensuite vers le troisième étage. Elle repassa trois fois devant la statue et ouvrit la porte. James était déjà installé sur un magnifique sofa rouge, assorti à la pièce. Il lui sourit et l'invita à s'installer à ses côtés. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'assit sur le sofa, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il la serra contre lui, comme s'il ne craignait qu'elle ne parte. Puis voulant à tout prix comprendre les évènements de la journée, il lui demanda :

- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

- Oh c'est vrai. Je suis désolée pour ça. Mais j'aimerais que notre relation reste encore secrète. Ou du moins temps que je ne sais pas moi-même où j'en suis. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non. Et puis je dois t'avouer que j'ai moi aussi un peu de mal à tout comprendre.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis continua :

- Il faudra donc continuer à nous chercher comme avant. Tu t'en sens capable ?

- J'adore les défis. Et je dois avouer que j'adore te faire sortir de tes gongs, je suis assez doué pour ça.

- C'est vrai tu es le meilleur pour ça.

- Je le prends comme un compliment.

Et leur petit jeu continua encore pendant une bonne heure avant que Lily ne réalise que les autres allaient finir par s'inquiéter de leur absence.

- On devrait y aller sinon on va se faire repérer.

- Oui, tu as raison ma Lily.

- Parts devant, je prendrais un chemin plus long pour ne pas qu'on arrive ensemble.

- D'accord, mais avant…

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser partir sans te dire bonne nuit.

Lily se mit à rire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Bonne nuit James Potter.

Celui-ci lui sourit une dernière fois et la laissa seule dans la pièce rouge. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lily se sentait bien. Elle n'aurait plus jamais à se battre à longueur de temps contre celui qui aujourd'hui était son petit ami.

Elle abandonna ses pensées et quitta la pièce. La lune éclairait le couloir de ses rayons argentés laissant l'imagination de Lily créer des personnages se découpant dans les coins sombres. La pleine lune était magnifique et Lily n'avait vraiment pas sommeil. Elle décida alors d'aller se balader dans le parc. Elle fit demi-tour et sortit sans se faire repérer par Rusard qui devait arpenter les couloirs à cette heure. La tranquillité du parc était parfaite, seul le vent venait troubler ce calme. Lily se dirigea vers le lac, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant. Elle s'assit au bord de celui-ci frissonnant légèrement alors que le vent frai s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Tout était tellement calme et serein qu'on aurait presque pu croire que rien ne pourrait jamais venir troubler ce silence. Et pourtant, sans qu'elle s'y attende, un surgissant de la forêt interdite la fit sursauter. Elle se leva immédiatement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver pour que quelqu'un cri à ce point. La curiosité s'emparant d'elle, Lily ne put s'empêcher, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle pénétra dans la forêt interdite, ne sachant même pas d'où venait réellement le cri. Elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'un nouveau son lui permette de trouver la bonne direction. Elle ne dut pas attendre très longtemps car un grognement persistant retentit et fit trembler toute la forêt. Lily hésita à continuer, certes elle était très curieuse, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Ce grognement provenait sûrement d'un animal sauvage qui apparemment était énervé. Néanmoins le cri de peur qu'elle avait entendu prouvait que quelqu'un avait peut-être besoin d'elle. Lily respira un grand coup et courut en direction du grognement. Une bête finit par apparaître devant elle, au loin, ce qui l'encouragea à se cacher derrière un arbre. L'animal qu'elle avait vu était en fait un loup garou en train d'attaquer un garçon qui ressemblait à… Peter Pettigrow. Lily ignorait ce qu'il faisait en pleine nuit au milieu de la Forêt Interdite et surtout seul. En tout cas il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir sans une aide extérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à aller l'aider lorsqu'un cerf et un chien le projetèrent contre un arbre au moment où le loup garou lui sautait dessus sa mâchoire se refermant sur le chien à la place de Peter. Le pauvre Gryffondor était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Vraisemblablement le choc qu'il avait subi en étant projeté contre l'arbre l'avait réellement amoché. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse ainsi sans essayer de l'aider. Elle sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers lui. Lily lui tapota légèrement le visage dans l'espoir de le réveiller, mais en vain. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le conduise à l'infirmerie pour qu'il reçoive les soins adéquats. Au moment où elle se releva pour lancer « mobiliard », elle remarqua que le loup garou en avait fini avec le chien qui était maintenant allongé sur le sol. Celui-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux à présent, il semblait heureux de voir une nouvelle victime s'offrir à lui. Au moment où il amorça un pas pour s'approcher de Lily, le cerf s'interposa, montrant clairement sa volonté de sauver cette jeune fille. Sans plus attendre il se jeta sur le loup garou, entamant un combat acharné. Lily était pétrifiée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et au moment où elle retrouva tous ses sens elle entendit un bruit qui la fit sursauter. Le cerf était étendu sur le sol, une profonde entaille dans le flanc. Il semblait mort ou en tout cas en très mauvaise posture. Heureusement le chien se releva au moment précis où le loup garou comptait finir son œuvre. Lily ne pouvait plus rien pour ces animaux, malgré le fait que l'un d'eux lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle devait s'occuper de Peter qui avait à tout prix besoin de soin. Elle jeta son sortilège soulevant ainsi Peter de quelques centimètres, jeta un dernier regard en direction du cerf à moitié mort, et parti sans plus attendre en direction du château avec Peter suspendu dans les airs.

Elle fit le plus vite possible pour le conduire à l'infirmerie et une fois sur place, Madame Pomfresh le prit en charge immédiatement, jetant quasiment Lily hors de l'infirmerie. Cela ne la dérangea pas vraiment car Peter était loin de faire parti de ses amis proches. Alors, ayant fait sa B.A du jour, elle retourna à la tour des Gryffondors pour dormir. La nuit avait été éprouvante et le sommeil commençait à l'envahir. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ses amies avaient eu la bonne idée d'aller se coucher car elle n'avait vraiment pas la force de fournir toutes sortes d'excuses à cette heure ci. Heureusement se ne fut pas le cas et Lily put tomber dans les bras de Morphée sans plus attendre.

Sa nuit fut peuplée de rêves étranges mettant en scène un cerf et un loup-garou, ce qui lui déplut énormément. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné ces animaux car elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu les sauver, ou en tout cas elle aurait pu essayer. Lorsqu'elle se leva, le soleil venait tout juste d'apparaître à l'horizon, illuminant le dortoir de ses rayons étincelants. Lily était la seule personne debout à cette heure là car il était très tôt, surtout pour un samedi matin. N'ayant aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un et sachant que peu d'élèves seraient levés à cette heure, elle décida d'aller déjeuner. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle qui, à son plus grand bonheur, était presque déserte.

Après avoir mangé, Lily qui n'avait pas trop la forme, décida d'aller se poster devant le terrain de Quidditch pour une petite joute verbal qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. De plus il faisait beau et ça aurait été un crime de ne pas en profiter. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le terrain, celui-ci était encore vide ce qui laissa à Lily le temps de trouver un prétexte à sa présence ici. Heureusement pour elle, réfléchir vite était une habitude car à cet instant l'équipe de Gryffondor n'allait pas tarder à la croiser pour aller s'entraîner.

- Regardez-moi ça, lança James à ses équipiers, nous avons une chance inouïe, Mademoiselle Evans nous fait l'honneur de sa présence.

- Très drôle Potter. Mais avant que tu ne te crois plus important que tu ne l'es réellement sache que je suis là car j'attends quelqu'un.

- Qui serait assez fou ou stupide pour vouloir passer du temps avec toi Evans ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas Potter. Tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'il est très pressé de me voir.

- Il ? combien l'as-tu payé pour qu'il veuille bien sortir avec toi ?

A cet instant, Lily fut animée d'une pulsion incontrôlable qui la poussa à frapper James en plein ventre. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel effet. Lorsque Lily le frappa, James se plia carrément en deux avec un cri de douleur qu'il voulut étouffer. Sirius se précipita pour l'aider à se maintenir debout et le conduisit à l'intérieur du stade.

Toute l'équipe la regarda avec mépris pour avoir bien amoché leur capitaine et rentrèrent également dans le stade.

Lily resta sans voix. Comment avait-elle réussit à mettre KO James Potter ? Personne ne l'avait jamais fait et encore moins sa petite amie. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de s'être prise au jeu et d'en être arrivée là, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était que James semblait mal, voir blessé. Le Quidditch était un sport dangereux et les côtes cassées n'étaient pas rares, mais une petite voix la poussait à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Quidditch. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le stade pour essayer d'apercevoir James et quitta ensuite le parc pour retourner au château.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, Alicia et Meghan discutaient tranquillement auprès du feu et quand Lily s'approcha d'elles, Meghan la regarda étrangement.

- Je ne t'ai vu ni hier soir, ni ce matin d'après mes souvenirs. Je t'écoute.

- Pour ta gouverne j'ai été me balader dans le parc après la fermeture de la bibliothèque et j'ai croisé Peter dans un mauvais état alors je l'ai conduit à l'infirmerie et quand je suis rentrée vous dormiez déjà. Pour ce matin je me suis levée tôt. Ça te va maman ?

- Très drôle. Oui ça me va. Concernant Peter, j'en ai entendu parler ce matin dans la Grande Salle.

- Moi aussi continua Alicia. Il paraît qu'il est à moitié mort.

- C'est un peu ça confirma Lily.

- Et tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Dans le parc je te l'ai dit, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment.

- Comme tu veux. Dîtes les filles, ça vous dit d'aller à Pré au lard cette après-midi ?

- C'est une super idée, lança Lily heureuse de changer de sujet. On aura qu'à y aller après le déjeuner ?

- Oui d'accord. En attendant j'ai un problème en potions. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider Lily ?

- Pas de problème Alicia.

- Et si jamais tu avais un peu de temps pour mes runes, ça serait super tenta Meghan.

- Il y a des fois où je me demande ce que vous feriez sans moi ironisa Lily. Bon allez chercher vos bouquin on va s'y mettre maintenant.

Le reste de la matinée fut consacré aux études, car malgré l'intelligence de Lily, ses amies semblaient assez perdues sur certains sujets. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Les trois Gryffondors descendirent dans la Grande Salle avant de partir pour Pré au lard. Tout se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur allant même jusqu'à être réprimandées par deux élèves à cause du bruit qu'elles faisaient.

Une fois les grandes portes du château passées, Alicia demanda à ses amies :

- Vous savez où vous voulez aller ?

- J'aimerais bien passer chez Honeyducks et ensuite on pourrait aller aux trois balais ? Proposa Lily.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée on a qu'à faire comme ça.

L'air était frai ce qui poussa les trois amies à se cacher sous leurs capes pour ne pas trop avoir froid. Leur visite à Honeyducks se passa parfaitement bien les conduisant chacune à sortir les mains pleines de bonnes choses. Mais un après-midi aussi parfait ne pouvait pas le rester indéfiniment. Sur le chemin qui menait aux trois balais, elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs qui commençaient déjà à chuchoter à leur approche. Lily n'avait vraiment pas envie de les voir, elle s'en voulait encore pour ce matin et avait du mal à regarder James. Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu.

- Décidément je te vois partout où je passe Evans. Et après tu diras qu'il s'agit de coïncidences ?

- T'en as pas marre de te prendre pour le centre du monde Potter ? Je te rappelle que j'ai le droit d'être là au même titre que toi et l'allée centrale ne t'appartient pas aux dernières nouvelles. Mais si ça peut te rassurer je préfèrerais encore rencontrer un troll des montagnes que toi.

- C'est vrai que tu préfères les grands débiles. En parlant de ça, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit combien tu le payais ?

- Dis-le si tu tiens à mourir sur place ça ira plus vite.

- Pourquoi tes copines ne sont pas au courant ?

- Tu l'auras cherché Potter, je risque de m'énerver et tu te rappelles, je sais frapper.

James réfléchit une seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche, le souvenir cuisant de sa défaite du matin envahissant son esprit. Il arrangerait cette affaire plus tard.

Lily mit cette seconde à profit, fit demi tour et partit en direction du château, laissant ses deux amies complètement perdues, derrière elle. Tout ceci lui avait passé l'envie d'aller boire une bierreaubeurre. Elle savait parfaitement que cette petite guerre devait rester un jeu mais elle avait tendance à s'emporter très rapidement et James était très fort à ce jeu lui aussi. Tout ceci risquait de mal finir si elle ne mettait pas les choses au clair le plus vite possible. Le problème était qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui parler avant lundi car si elle s'absentait encore durant le week-end, Alicia et Meghan ne croiraient plus à aucune de ses excuses. Alicia et Meghan ! Elle les avait oublié. Ses deux amies étaient présentes lorsque James avait parlé du garçon imaginaire et les connaissant, Lily n'allait pas tarder à en entendre parler. Heureusement elle avait un peu d'avance sur elles ce qui lui laisserait le temps de se cacher. Lily adorait ses amies mais par moment elle aurait préféré qu'elles arrêtent de lui poser autant de questions.

Lily eut de la chance car ses amies n'eurent pas l'idée de la suivre et ne rentrèrent que le soir accompagné des maraudeurs qui semblaient bien s'entendre avec elles. Il ne manquait plus que ça : Alicia et Meghan accompagnées des Maraudeurs. Décidément Lily aurait tout vu.

Tout le reste du week-end, Les trois Gryffondors continuèrent leurs activités sans jamais parler de cette sortie à Pré au lard, des Maraudeurs ou de l'histoire qu'avait raconter James. Lily les soupçonnait de tout savoir à propos de ça, mais elle était tellement heureuse de ne pas avoir à se justifier qu'elle préféra ne pas en parler, ce qui sembla convenir à ses amies.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, elles se dirent toutes bonne nuit et Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit les yeux fermés, mais toujours bien éveillée. Elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé durant le week-end et butta sur une seule chose : le coup de poing qu'elle avait mis à James.

« Réfléchis, pourquoi a-t-il eut aussi mal ? Je ne suis pas superwoman alors ça ne vient pas de moi. En plus sa blessure semblait au niveau du flanc vu la façon dont il s'est penché et moi je l'ai frappé au ventre. C'est étrange, comme ce cerf dans la forêt, il était blessé au flanc lui aussi… Non ça ne serait pas ça… non c'est impossible je le saurais sinon… il me l'aurait dit… quoi que… non arrête de délirer Lily c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être… tu divagues c'est totalement impossible… mais ça expliquerait bien des choses. Bon je lui en parlerais demain »

Lily se laissa doucement emporter par Morphée qui la conduisit dans un univers lointain où les rêves deviennent réalité.


	7. la découverte

Désolé je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais je vraiment très occupée en ce moment. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 7 : La découverte

Le cours de sortilèges paraissait interminable. Le professeur Flitwick était toujours aussi soporifique et le fait que Lily n'ait pas beaucoup dormi n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle faisait le même rêve encore et encore, revoyant sans cesse cette scène dans la forêt interdite. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir abandonné ces animaux, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, James apparaissait devant elle, ce qui était totalement absurde puisqu'il n'y était pas. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle sentait que James avait un rapport avec cette histoire, peut-être l'instinct féminin ou tout simplement la paranoïa.

Lorsque le cours de sortilèges fut enfin terminé, Lily resta dans le vague, les yeux rivés sur James qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Celui-ci était en train de rire avec les Maraudeurs qui étaient à présent au nombre de trois car Peter ne semblait pas s'être remis de sa balade en forêt, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la frappa en premier. Lily avait remarqué que James se tenait très souvent les côtes, agrémenté d'une petite grimace. Il c'était forcément passé quelque chose et elle était sûre que le Quidditch n'avait rien à voir avec ça, car lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté le vendredi soir il allait parfaitement bien. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle avant d'en devenir folle. Mais comment l'approcher en plein couloir ? Une seule solution : les binômes en cours de potion. Mais Lily n'avait potion qu'en dernière heure de l'après-midi et elle craignait que ce ne soit juste. Malgré tout ça elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait le voir ; à tout prix.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement dans l'ensemble. Lily suivait les cours tout en parlant de la sortie à Pré au lard, concernant Alicia, Meghan et les Maraudeurs. Evidemment ses deux amies eurent beaucoup de mal à se justifier cependant elles réussirent quand même à tourner la conversation à leur avantage :

- C'est de ta faute de toute façon si on est parti avec eux, tu venais de nous abandonner, commença Meghan.

- Bah bien sûr, c'est de ma faute maintenant.

- Et oui, la prochaine fois ne pars pas et on ne sera pas obliger d'aller avec eux.

- C'est vrai que vous y étiez obligé.

- Et oui on ne pouvait pas les laisser seul après ce que tu venais de faire à James et puis ils nous ont proposé un verre alors on n'allait pas refuser.

- Et après tu diras que c'est de ma faute si vous êtes rentrés avec eux. Dis plutôt que c'était par intérêt.

- N'importe quoi.

- Arrête Meghan, je t'ai vu regarder Lupin je ne suis pas aveugle.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est même pas vrai.

- Mais bien sûr, à d'autre.

- Bon il faudrait peut-être écouter le cours au lieu de parler.

- Vas-y esquive, mais je n'abandonne pas.

- Chut les filles, j'aimerais écouter le cours, chuchota Alicia qui avait l'air d'une élève modèle à ce moment.

- Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose toi aussi pendant qu'on y est ?

- Non rien.

Le son de sa voix venait de la trahir elle l'avait sentit, et Lily aussi.

- Alors c'est lequel ? Black ?

- Non pas mon genre.

- Lupin toi aussi ?

- Non il n'y a rien je te dis.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est Pettigrow !

- Non mais t'es folle ou quoi ? Tu as vu sa tête !

- Bon alors je suis sûre que c'est Black.

- Je t'ai déjà dit non je ne le supporte pas avec ses grands airs.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Arrête de m'embêter avec ça.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ma chère.

- Ha ha ha très drôle. Maintenant j'aimerais suivre le cours.

- Ok si tu veux. Je me tais.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily, elle venait de gagner un point. Elle savait parfaitement que Meghan avait un faible pour Lupin et elle venait de découvrir qu'Alicia en avait un pour le populaire Sirius Black et cette dernière nouvelle lui permettait de faire disparaître durant un bon bout de temps le sujet des Maraudeurs, donc de James, de leurs conversations, ce qui n'était pas négligeable dans son cas.

Le cours de potions venait de commencer et le professeur qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui avait décidé de leur faire une interrogation surprise avant de commencer la fabrication d'une potion rare et extrêmement compliquée. Les vingt premières minutes du cours, l'interrogation occupa totalement l'esprit de Lily qui ne voulait en aucun cas rater l'occasion de rattraper ses mauvaises notes dans cette matière. Mais une fois celle-ci terminée, elle essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible pendant la confection de cette potion pour pouvoir parler à James.

- Il faut que je te parle ce soir. Au même endroit que d'habitude, à la même heure.

- J'y serais.

Puis elle reprit aussitôt le rinçage de ses feuilles de menthe. Lily était déjà en train d'essayer d'élaborer un plan pour sortir de la salle commune ce soir sans se faire remarquer, ce qui n'était pas gagné avec ses deux amies.

Elle mit les feuilles de menthe dans le chaudron et alla chercher de la mandragore dans la grande armoire pour terminer sa potion. Mais lorsqu'elle revint près du chaudron, elle s'étouffa à moitié en remarquant que leur potion était limpide. Elle regarda James avec son regard le plus noir et lui demanda en essayant de calmer le plus possible la tonalité de sa voix :

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi notre potion qui était bleue il y a encore une minute est maintenant limpide ?

- J'en sais rien moi. Après que tu ais mise les feuilles de menthe j'ai remué trois fois comme c'est marqué sur le livre.

- Et tu as tourné dans quel sens ?

- Le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, enfin je crois.

- Imbécile ! C'était dans l'autre sens ! Mais quand est-ce que tu seras capable de faire quelque chose de bien dans ta vie ?

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'une potion.

- Qu'une potion ! Mais tu te moques de moi ! Ce n'est pas qu'une potion, c'est la seule chance qu'il me restait pour remonter mes notes et tu viens de la détruire.

- Si ce n'est que ça, alors ce n'est pas trop grave.

- Tu m'exaspère Potter alors tais-toi et laisse-moi réparer tes bêtises. Et je te préviens si tu ouvre la bouche je te tue.

- Bon d'accord je dis plus rien.

Puis vexé, il se replongea dans son livre de potions en faisant bien attention de ne pas marmonner de peur que se soit la dernière chose qu'il fasse sur cette terre.

Lorsque le cours de potion se termina, Lily prit ses affaires et attendit que ses amies aient rangé les leurs pour sortirent ensemble du cours. Aucune des trois amies ne fit la moindre allusion aux Maraudeurs pendant qu'elles se rendaient dans la salle Commune pour aller poser leurs affaires avant d'aller manger.

Lily se débrouilla pour paraître la plus naturelle du monde face à ses amies. Elle ne devait surtout pas laisser paraître le moindre signe d'impatience ou elle était sûre que Meghan et Alicia le remarquerait. Elle continua de sourire durant tout le repas et suivit la conversation - bien qu'elle ne fût pas très passionnante – jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittèrent la Grande Salle. Une fois dans leur salle Commune, elles commencèrent leurs leçons comme la plupart des Gryffondors.

Au bout d'environ 2 à 3 heures, la salle commune fut complètement vide, il ne restait plus que les trois amies qui commençaient à somnoler. Et lorsque Meghan et Alicia lui dirent qu'elles étaient trop fatiguées et qu'elles allaient se coucher, Lily fit semblant d'avoir pleins de leçons en retard à terminer et resta ainsi seule dans la salle Commune. Elle vérifia un dernier coup pour être sûre que plus personne n'était là et sortit pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

Lily arriva la première dans la salle et en profita pour l'arranger à sa manière. La pièce était magnifique avec de grandes fenêtres qui permettaient de voir les ténèbres de la nuit, ainsi qu'un sofa beige assorti à la pièce face à ces grandes fenêtres.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur James qui ne semblait pas très bien. Lily le regarda avancer d'un air inquiet et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Celui-ci s'exécuta et regarda par la fenêtre d'un air éteint. Lily n'osait pas lui parler, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi il était comme ça. Alors pour se faire pardonner, elle s'assit à ses côtés et se blottie dans ses bras. Mais à cet instant James s'écarta une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. S'en était trop pour Lily, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait et il était hors de question qu'elle se taise :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a James ?

- Rien.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est pour ça que tu as fait cette grimace et que la dernière fois je t'ai fait si mal devant le terrain de Quidditch alors que je t'ai à peine touché ? Je croyais que tu serais capable de tout me dire mais apparemment j'avais tords.

- Non ce n'est pas ça ma Lily. Je me suis juste légèrement blessé durant le week-end et donc j'ai un peu mal c'est tout.

- Je peux voir ?

- Mais ce n'est rien je te dis, juste une petite égratignure.

- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même. Aller montre-moi ça.

- Mais ce n'est…

- Montre-moi ça je te dis.

La voix de Lily était devenue sévère et James sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il lui était impossible de désobéir à Lily lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton il le savait parfaitement. Il souleva donc sa chemise et montra sa blessure à Lily. Lorsque celle-ci la vit, elle comprit tout de suite d'où cette blessure provenait et tout ce qui l'avait tracassé durant le week-end devint clair. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit toujours sur le même ton, qu'elle essayait au maximum d'adoucir.

- Et je parie que tu n'as pas été à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh te soigne ça.

- Non je n'y suis pas aller.

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi s'il te plait ?

- Pour une raison dont je ne peux pas encore te parler.

- Tu veux dire à cause du fait que tu es un animagus et que tu t'es fait sérieusement amoché par un loup-garou et tu as peur de l'expliquer à l'infirmière ?

- Mais… Mais comment le sais-tu ? Je n'ai jamais rien laissé paraître.

- Si, ta blessure. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Si tu veux que nous réussissions à construire quelque chose tous les deux il faut absolument que nous nous disions toute la vérité.

- Je le sais bien ma Lily, mais je ne suis pas le seul mis en cause dans cette histoire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute bien que si tu es un animagus, le reste des maraudeurs l'est aussi.

- Tu es vraiment la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Tu m'étonneras toujours.

- Je l'espère bien, lui répondit-elle un sourire provocateur apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu le prends comme ça…

A cet instant James la saisit par la taille, la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Lily se laissa totalement faire allant même jusqu'à s'allonger sur le sofa. Leur baiser dura un temps durant lequel tout les malheurs qui les accablaient d'ordinaire disparurent pour ne laisser que le bonheur d'être ensemble envahir leurs âmes.

Il passèrent le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder les étoiles sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant ainsi la magie de l'ambre nocturne opérée. De temps à autre, Lily se blottissait d'avantage dans les bras de James, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne parte et ne la laisse seule. Alors, durant ces instants, comme pour lui répondre, James la serrait plus fort contre lui et l'embrassait sur le front pour lui montrer qu'il ne comptait pas partir.

Ce ne fut qu'après le levé du soleil que les deux amoureux décidèrent d'aller directement déjeuner, se disant qu'ils trouveraient une excuse sur place. Et puis leur nuit avait été tellement magnifique que mêmes les moqueries de leurs amis ne pourraient pas faire faiblir le sourire qui barrait leurs visages à cet instant.


	8. Le Grand Bal

Voici enfin mon nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour l'écrire, mais vous aller voir, il est très long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, laissez-moi des reviews pour me le dire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 8 : Le Grand Bal

Comme d'habitude, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle séparément, mais toujours aussi heureux. Et lorsque Lily s'assit en face d'Alicia celle-ci la regarda également en souriant avant de lui dire :

Alors comment il s'appelle ?

Hein ?

Oui, comment il s'appelle ?

Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu Lily, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est le beau temps qui te fait sourire.

Ah ça. Non ça n'a rien à voir avec un garçon. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé qu'arriver dans la Grande Salle totalement effondrée ne serait pas vraiment la meilleur entrée qui soit.

T'en as pas marre de tout le temps raconter des choses pareilles ?

Moi ? Jamais.

Lily était ravie, elle venait de montrer à Alicia qu'elle menait le jeu et qu'elle ne donnerait jamais la raison de ce sourire. Mais la journée était tellement bien partie qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

Et toi dis-moi Alicia, tu en es où avec Black ?

Nulle part et ça ne risque pas de changer il ne m'intéresse vraiment pas, bien trop arrogant.

Bah en tout cas, lui il semble s'intéresser à toi, il n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

C'est vrai ?

Alicia venait de faire exactement ce que Lily attendait d'elle, ce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux remarqué.

C'est bizarre, je croyais qu'il ne t'intéressait pas ? lui demanda Lily qui jubilait à présent.

Si on pouvait arrêter de parler de lui ça serait vraiment super, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de lui.

Mais bien sûr, lança Meghan qui avait écouté toute la conversation sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Tu peux parler, tu n'es pas mieux avec Lupin.

Peut-être mais moi au moins je l'avoue.

C'est bien Meghan, il faut savoir assumer dans la vie.

Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Bon on parle d'autre chose je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre parler de garçons.

Oui moi aussi, lança soudainement Alicia.

De toute façon on doit aller en cours, vous avez de la chance.

C'est vrai, allons-y, lancèrent Alicia et Meghan d'une même voix.

Donc, après cette petite discussion plus que passionnante, les trois amies se dirigèrent vers la salle de défense contre les forces de mal où allait avoir lieu le cours. En arrivant devant cette salle, Lily fut la première à remarquer que les Maraudeurs étaient déjà là ce qui lui permit de devancer ses amies en leur disant d'entrer dans la classe. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que la discussion revienne sur eux, et en particulier sur James.

Lily eut beaucoup de chance car pas une seule fois dans la matinée, l'une d'entre elles ne fit la moindre allusion aux trois Gryffondors, ce qui finalement les arrangeait toutes. Le reste de la journée se passa également dans une très bonne ambiance et rien ne vint gâcher cette joie, enfin, jusqu'au dîner, car au moment où les trois amies voulurent entrer dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent en courant et James bouscula Lily. Par réflexe elle lui attrapa le bras et commença à lui crier dessus, toujours avec ce regard froid dont elle avait le secret.

Les excuses tu connais ?

Non, jamais entendu parlé.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu n'es pas supérieur aux autres ?

Le jour où des filles comme toi arrêteront de me harceler à longueur de journée.

Quel humour, je suis morte de rire.

Quel chance tu vas enfin me lâcher alors. Je vais pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

Je te rappelle que si tu te conduisais un peu mieux, je n'aurais pas besoin de passer mon temps à te crier dessus.

J'ai une idée pour que tu n'ais plus à le faire : oublie-moi. Fais comme si je n'existais pas, ça nous arrangera tous les deux et je pourrais retrouver une vie normale.

Pour ça il faudrait d'abord que tu arrêtes de te mêler de MA vie.

Tu commence à me prendre la tête Evans, lâche-moi j'ai des choses à faire.

Il est hors de question que je te lâche avant que tu ne m'ais présenter des excuses.

C'est toi qui vois, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas pressée parce que ça peu durer très longtemps.

Tu m'énerves Potter et j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais je te préviens que la prochaine fois je t'étouffe sur place.

Je prends ça comme un défi, lança-t-il accompagné de son sourire le plus faux. C'est bon tu me lâche maintenant ?

Dégage tu me saoule.

Trop aimable ma chère.

Lily fulminait, elle ne supportait pas de se faire avoir aussi facilement et même si elle savait parfaitement que James jouait la comédie, elle n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle.

Durant tout le repas, pas une seule des trois Gryffondors ne daigna ouvrir la bouche, Lily de peur d'hurler, et les deux autres de peur de se faire mettre en boite par Lily. Heureusement le silence devint bientôt général et l'assemblée se tourna vers Dumbledore.

Je ne serais pas long, je vous le promets. Je tenais juste à vous informer d'une nouvelle qui, j'en suis sûr, plaira aux intéressés. Cette année, nous avons décidé que les septièmes années auront le droit d'avoir un bal pour Noël. Bien évidemment, les septièmes années pourront inviter des élèves plus jeunes, mais c'est à cette seule condition que ceux-ci pourront pénétrer dans cette salle. Je vous préviens dès maintenant pour que vous ayez le temps de faire les achats nécessaires ainsi que les invitations, mais ce bal aura lieu la veille des vacances, c'est-à-dire dans un peu moins de deux semaines. A présent, je vous laisse retourner dans vos Salles Communes.

Toute l'école était en ébullition. Cette grande nouvelle était la bienvenue pour remonter le moral de tout le monde, car même si rien ne semblait perturber les élèves, les cours commençaient à devenir pesant et le froid de cet hiver interminable n'arrangeait rien.

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que du bal ce soir-là dans la tour des Gryffondors. Les filles pensaient déjà à leurs futures robes, alors que les garçons listaient les plus belles filles de Poudlard. Chacun était occupé à imaginer qui irait avec qui et personne ne remarqua que Lily et James s'étaient éclipsés dans la salle de bain. Ils prirent soin de fermer la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège et d'insonoriser la pièce pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris par quelqu'un.

Alors, tu comptes y aller avec qui au bal ? Demanda James à Lily d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus désintéressé possible.

Je ne sais encore, le premier venu sûrement.

Ça tombe bien je suis le premier venu.

Alors vous avez de la chance Monsieur Potter. Il se pourrait que je retienne votre candidature.

En effet, quelle chance. Mais si jamais vous ne la retenez pas, cela ne sera pas grave, car je n'aurais que l'embarras du choix.

De mon côté aussi. Nous sommes deux personnes très aimées ici et le vivre n'est pas toujours facile, malgré toutes ces invitations.

Je suis bien d'accord. Alors je propose que nous y allions tous les deux pour que le choix soit moins difficile.

Bien, j'accepte votre proposition.

J'en suis flatté.

Lily fut aussitôt prise d'un fou rire qui atteint James très rapidement. Comment était-ce possible de s'aimer autant, tout en se haïssant aux yeux des autres ? Lily n'en savait rien, mais elle était au moins sûre d'une chose : ce bal serait inoubliable pour tout le monde.

James reprit un air à peut près sérieux et demanda à Lily :

Tu crois que tu te sentiras prête le jour du Bal pour l'annoncer à tout le monde ?

Je le pense, oui. Mais en attendant il va falloir continuer nos petites scènes, qui m'amusent assez je dois l'avouer.

Oui moi aussi je trouve ça stimulant.

Alors allons nous stimuler, car depuis le temps que nous sommes ici, je suis sûre qu'on nous cherche.

Tu as raison, allons-y. Mais avant…

James prit Lily par le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Autre façon de se stimuler, lança-t-il avec ce sourire de séducteur dont il avait le secret.

Je te l'accorde.

Une fois sortis de la salle de bains, Lily se dirigea vers la Salle Commune, alors que James prit la direction des dortoirs. Mais lorsque Lily y arriva, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Meghan, Alicia, Sirius et Rémus étaient plongés dans une grande discussion au coin du feu. Lily s'approcha sans faire le moindre bruit et leur dit tout en s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil de Meghan :

Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Alicia et Meghan sursautèrent, alors que les deux garçons la regardèrent droit dans les yeux pour ensuite lui répondre en cœur :

Oui tu nous déranges.

Tant mieux alors je vais rester un peu avec vous.

Dégages Evans tu nous gênes, lança froidement Sirius.

Calme-toi Black, je n'ai rien fait. Continuer de parler et faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là.

Quel humour. Aller tire-toi, nos conversations ne te concernent pas.

Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre car à ce moment-là, James arriva à son tour dans la Salle Commune.

Et voilà le numéro gagnant, lança Lily en regardant James s'avancer vers eux.

Commences pas Evans, je n'ai encore rien fait.

De mauvaise humeur Potter ? Peut-être un mal de tête dû à sa grosseur ?

Tu ne peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes ? Je commence à en avoir marre.

Cool, j'ai atteint mon objectif alors.

Tu vas me trouver si tu continues à me chercher.

Ça tombe bien c'est mon but.

C'est bon tu as réussi, tu me prends la tête ! Quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher ! Je ne t'ai rien fait alors fous-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

Arrête de crier je ne suis pas sourde ! Et puis je te rappelle que toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais commencé si TU ne l'avais pas commencé.

Tu es vraiment lamentable Evans. Et puis au cas où tu aurais oublié, j'ai failli mourir par ta faute, alors je crois qu'on est quitte.

James venait d'atteindre Lily au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier cet « accident ». Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, surtout devant les autres sinon ils finiraient par se douter de quelque chose.

Premièrement c'était un accident, je n'y étais pour rien, et deuxièmement vu tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, je ne crois que nous soyons quitte. Alors je te lâcherai je jour où tu me feras des excuses !

Non mais ça ne va vraiment pas bien. Je n'ai aucune excuse à te faire. Tu te prends pour qui, le Ministre de la Magie ?

Non, juste pour une fille que tu as empêcher de vivre durant un peu plus de six ans !

Tu me soules Evans, lâche-moi avec ça. Et je te rappelle que je n'étais pas le seul.

Pitoyable. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que ça pour te défendre ? C'est vraiment pitoyable.

Je préfère me tirer avant d'avoir une envie incontrôlable de te frapper.

Puis sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de qui que se soit, il monta dans les dortoirs.

Tu n'es vraiment qu'une abrutie Evans, lui lança Sirius avant de suivre James.

Lily le regarda partir et monta dans le dortoir des filles sans prendre la peine de regarder ses amies qui n'en revenaient pas. Lily avait été véritablement odieuse avec James alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. La Gryffondor s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les rideaux avec un sortilège pour être tranquille. James avait réussi à lui remettre en tête ce match de Quidditch qu'elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces de supprimer de sa mémoire. A présent elle lui en voulait pour ça car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'oublier et cela la rendait folle.

Lorsque ses amies arrivèrent dans le dortoir, Lily n'y prêta pas attention, ce qui ne sembla pas les gêner car ni l'une ni l'autre ne chercha à adresser la parole à Lily. Elles se couchèrent aussitôt et éteignirent la lumière.

Lily passa toute la nuit à réfléchir, incapable de fermer l'œil. Le lendemain matin, elle se leva sans faire le moindre bruit et sortit dans le parc. Il faisait encore nuit et le soleil commençait à peine à apparaître à l'horizon. Elle s'assit au bord du lac et contempla ce magnifique spectacle d'un regard effacé. Le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux lui donnant l'impression de voler et la douceur de l'air la réconfortait. Quand tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre par la taille et se coller à elle. Elle se laissa faire et ne dit pas un mot, continuant de regarder l'aube. James se serra d'avantage contre Lily et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Si je pouvais faire un vœu, ça serait de rester là à jamais avec toi. Loin de tous les autres et des problèmes.

En effet ça serait bien. Rien que nous deux et personne pour nous juger. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que la vie ne nous le permet pas.

La vie nous permet tout ce qu'on veut. Qui nous empêche de partir loin d'ici et de vivre heureux à jamais ?

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée James. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, même si ça me tenterait bien.

Lily prit les mains de James et les serra fort dans les siennes comme pour lui montrer que malgré tous les problèmes elle serait toujours là pour lui. Puis sans ajouter un mot, elle continua de regarder le soleil qui maintenant commençait à monter paisiblement dans le ciel. La journée commençait plutôt bien, mais le fait qu'il fallait abandonné ce lieu magnifique pour aller en cours, ne les réjouissait pas vraiment. Malgré cela ils se levèrent ensemble et allèrent en cours sans se rendre compte qu'ils s'y dirigeaient ensemble. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas les même cours se qui les obligea à se séparer et surtout leur évita de se faire remarquer. Lily passa tout le cours de runes dans ses pensées, à imaginer comment serait la vie s'il n'y avait qu'elle et James. Une vie simple et sans soucie ou personne ne viendrait les diriger.

De son côté, James qui était en cours de divination était en train de penser à la même chose. Leurs visions se complétaient parfaitement et montraient ainsi leur attachement l'un à l'autre.

A la fin des cours de la matinée, Lily qui marchait en direction de la Grande Salle, un peu en retrait de Meghan et Alicia qui étaient plongées dans une discussion très passionnante sur le bal, se sentit soudain attrapée puis attirée contre le mur. Puis avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire la moindre chose, James l'avait déjà embrassé et était parti dans l'autre direction. Alors sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Lily retourna derrière ses amies, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque qu'elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs étaient déjà installés. Sirius et Lupin firent un sourire aux deux concernées alors que James regarda Lily froidement avant que celle-ci ne détourne la tête. Dans aucun des deux groupes la discussion ne tourna autour des amours de chacun car tout le monde savait que cela finirait pas dégénérer.

L'après-midi se passa sans le moindre problème, tout le monde étant plongé dans ses études pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Mais comme tous les autres, une seule chose occupait vraiment leur esprit : avec qui iraient-ils au bal ? Apparemment, certains semblaient déjà avoir leur idée sur le sujet, alors que pour d'autres…

Après le repas, Lily remonta dans la Salle Commune et commença ses devoirs. Elle était installée à une table depuis environ quinze bonnes minutes lorsque James arriva avec des tonnes de bouquins et les posa juste devant elle.

Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'installe ici ? Non, ça tombe bien.

Lily essaya de rester concentrée sur son devoir en soufflant un bon coup, espérant que cela la calmerait et ne lui donnerait pas envie de tuer James. Mais lorsque celui-ci commença à tourner les pages de son bouquin de potions un peu trop bruyamment, Lily ne put le supporter.

Tu ne peux pas arrêter ?

Arrêter quoi ?

Le bruit que tu fais et qui me gêne.

Ah ça. Non je ne peux pas.

Tu me soules Potter, j'étais là avant toi alors si c'est pour faire l'abruti que tu es venu t'installer là, dégage.

Juste une question à titre informative : tu as déjà eu des invitations pour le bal ou pas ?

Certaines oui, et en quoi ça te regarde ?

Ça ne me regarde pas, je me posais juste une question. Avec le caractère que tu as, qui pourrait bien vouloir de toi ?

Des gens qui ont un QI supérieur à 2.

Très amusant je suis mort de rire.

Mort tout court, ça me va très bien.

Décidément tu es vraiment drôle aujourd'hui Evans.

Et toi encore plus chiant que d'habitude.

Je prends ça comme un compliment, c'est tellement rare de t'entendre dire des choses si gentilles.

Mon envie de te tuer va te faire changer d'avis ! Alors si tu ne veux pas la tester un conseil : tire-toi !

JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU CRIS !

PARCE QUE J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI ET DE TES MANIERES !

Lily devenait de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de la conversation et son envie de tuer James devenait de plus en plus pressante. Il avait dépassé les bornes et Lily savait qu'elle était capable de lui faire vraiment très mal. Mais comme au fond ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle serra très fort ses deux poings et monta dans le dortoir, laissant ses affaires sur la table.

James, qui était aussi très en colère, laissa également ses affaires en plan et parti par le portrait pour aller prendre l'air. Il savait parfaitement que toutes ces disputes n'étaient pas vraies, mais il commençait quand même à avoir peur qu'elles ne le deviennent. Alors, sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers le placard où il entreposait son balai et le prit pour aller faire un petit tour. Tout d'abord il survola la forêt à toute vitesse pour essayer de se calmer en repensant à tout ceci, puis il décida de passer sous les fenêtres des dortoirs des filles. Il regarda discrètement si Lily était seule dans la chambre et frappa à la vitre pour qu'elle lui ouvre. Celle-ci ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, mais au second coup de James, elle se leva et alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle le regarda d'un air à la fois énervé et heureux tout en croisant les bras, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. James la regarda avec une lueur maladroite dans le regard et ne voulant pas s'attirer encore une fois les foudres de Lily, il se contenta de lui dire :

Si jamais ça te tente je serais aux abords de la forêt près du lac dans dix minutes. Libre à toi de choisir si tu veux venir ou pas.

Puis sans attendre une réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il fit demi tour et reprit son vol vers la forêt.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Bien sûr elle était encore très énervée, mais elle avait quand même envie de le voir, uniquement pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Mais elle savait parfaitement que la Salle Commune n'était pas vide à cette heure et que si ses amies la voyaient en sortir, elles ne tarderaient pas à la questionner à ce sujet. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre trop longtemps car sinon James penserait qu'elle lui en veut vraiment et il partirait en croyant cela, ce qu'elle ne voulait sous aucun prétexte. Elle décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et s'arma de son meilleur talent d'actrice pour descendre dans la Salle Commune. Elle descendit les marches à toute vitesse d'un air très énervé et lança au passage à Meghan et Alicia d'un ton très sec :

Je vais faire un tour.

Ensuite elle disparu par le portrait un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Lily venait de réussir un exploit : elle venait de berner ses deux amies qui n'iraient pas lui poser de questions par la suite, elle en était sûre. Elle descendit dans le parc et se dirigea vers le lac, tout en déviant vers la forêt. Au loin, elle aperçu une silhouette qui allait s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Lily accéléra le pas et rattrapa James qui commençait à entrer dans la forêt interdite.

Alors tu es quand même venu, lui dit-il d'un ton soulagé.

Bien sûr que je suis venu.

Et comme pour prouver qu'elle était bien là, Lily s'avança un peu plus et serra sa main dans les siennes en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je n'allais quand même te laisser aller dans la forêt tout seul.

Ça tombe bien parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans la forêt. C'est un lieu que même le reste des Maraudeurs ne connaît pas. Tu es la première que j'y emmène.

Lily n'osa pas répondre à ses paroles car elle savait que James pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et répondre aurait juste gâché ce moment de confiance que venait de lui accorder James. Elle serra un peu plus la main du jeune homme tout en lui souriant d'avantage. James lui rendit son sourire et l'entraîna dans les ténèbres de la forêt. Lily n'était pas très rassurée car elle savait que de dangereuses créatures étaient présentes en ces lieux, mais elle avait confiance en James et savait parfaitement qu'il ne l'y aurait pas conduit si elle courrait vraiment un danger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James s'arrêta puis montra une petite grotte de la main.

Nous y sommes. C'est le seul endroit au monde où j'aime m'isoler loin de tout pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Et je voulais partager ça avec toi pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi ma Lily.

Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle aussi tenait beaucoup à James et elle était vraiment heureuse de compter à ce point pour lui, mais elle avait peur que la discussion ne prenne une direction qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à prendre. Alors elle se contenta de l'embrasser avant de lui dire :

Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi James.

Mais au moment où James ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, Lily l'empêcha de parler et prit la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à l'entendre, ni à le dire. Donc je t'en supplie, allons nous asseoir et parlons d'autres choses, pour le moment en tout cas.

C'est toi qui décides ma Lily.

Les deux amoureux passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette grotte à parler de tout et de rien. Mais cette fois-ci ils devaient absolument rentrer avant le petit matin de peur de vraiment se faire attraper. C'est pourquoi ils rentrèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. La Salle Commune était vide à cette heure très matinale et Lily et James en profitèrent pour s'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'aller se coucher.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Lily se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux, mélangé aux chuchotements de ses amies.

Chut Alicia fais moins de bruit tu vas réveiller Lily.

Trop tard, répondit Lily un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage. La prochaine fois, hurle-le je suis sûre que tu obtiendras le même effet.

Si tu te réveilles pour me sortir des trucs pareils, alors reste au lit, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Susceptible peut-être le matin ?

Non c'est pas vrai.

Bon au lieu de commencer à vous chamailler toutes les deux, les coupa Alicia, si nous allions déjeuner.

Bonne idée, allez-y je vous rejoins là-bas déclara Lily qui se leva pour aller s'habiller.

Alicia et Meghan quittèrent le dortoir pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle et laissèrent Lily seule. Celle-ci se recoucha quelques minutes avant de se décider à se lever. Lily n'avait jamais été du matin et il lui fallait en général plusieurs minutes pour véritablement émerger. Elle fit rapidement son lit et s'habilla hâtivement avant de rejoindre ses amies dans la Grande Salle.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent vraiment lentement, entraînant chez les élèves une baisse de tension générale, voir chez certains une petite sieste. Le midi, alors que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour manger, Lily fut soudain prise d'une envie d'embrasser James qu'elle devait absolument assouvir. Heureusement elle avait l'habitude de réfléchir très vite et regarda autour d'elle pour savoir où il se trouvait. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle s'avança vers lui et fit comme si celui-ci venait de la pousser. Elle tomba au sol d'une façon très réaliste et se releva en hurlant :

Potter tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as fais tombé !

Mais je…

A cet instant, James vit la lueur dans les yeux de Lily qui montrait qu'elle était en trin de jouer. Alors, malgré le fait qu'il n'y comprenait rien, il partit dans le jeu.

Tu n'as qu'à prendre moins de place.

Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça ?

Moi-même.

Laisse tomber le côté nombriliste, je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux.

En effet, il me suffit de prendre exemple sur toi pour devenir l'arrogance même.

Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour ça.

Je n'ai jamais frappé une fille mais je risque de commencer à le faire si tu continues !

Bah vas-y je ne t'en empêche pas.

James fit signe à ses amis d'avancer sans lui et prit violemment Lily par le poignet en l'entraînant plus loin. Son visage était dur et celui de Lily ne montrait aucun signe de peur. James la conduisit dans un recoin un peu plus loin et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Là sans réfléchir, Lily l'agrippa par la cravate et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis elle se dégagea de l'emprise de James et partit avec comme seule explication :

Merci, j'avais envie.

Mais avant de trop s'éloigner elle cria une dernière phrase pour être sûre que tout le monde l'entende bien.

La prochaine fois que tu m'approches je te ferais découvrir le plaisir de chanter en soprano. J'espère que c'est clair !

Puis au lieu de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle elle partit vers le parc, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était si facile de berner toute une école ! Elle alla s'asseoir près du lac, comme à son habitude, et regarda au loin tout en réfléchissant à plusieurs choses à la fois. Les choses commençaient à devenir vraiment sérieuses entre elle et James et elle avait peur de ne plus rien contrôler à force et cette perspective lui faisait assez peur. Elle ne connaissait pas ses propres limites et ignorait également celles de James. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle soit très prudente.

Les cours allaient reprendre et Lily ne voulait surtout pas rater le seul cours qui lui permettait d'être avec James sans que cela paraisse étrange. Elle pressa un peu le pas et arriva juste à temps pour le cours de potions. Elle s'installa à sa place et se fit dès lors la promesse de ne pas s'acharner sur le Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le cours de potions se passa parfaitement bien, James n'avait pas bougé pour aider Lily à préparer la potion, ce qui avait empêché toute bêtise de sa part. Lily rendit même la meilleure potion de toute la classe.

Cet excès de bon travail l'avait vraiment mis de bonne humeur et du coup, elle ne se sentit même pas la force de s'attaquer à James, qui lui en fut reconnaissant. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un climat de constante rigolade et Lily décida même de passer la soirée avec ses deux amies. Tout d'abord parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri avec elles, et aussi parce qu'elle était sûre que c'était un excellent moyen d'enlever tout soupçon de leur part. Et quand James vit Lily rire d'aussi bon cœur, il esquissa un sourire et retourna avec les Maraudeurs qui étaient encore une fois en trin de préparer un plan pour rendre l'un de leurs professeurs complètement fou.

Le lendemain matin, Lily fut prise d'une envie folle de faire une petite surprise à James. Elle se leva sans faire le moindre bruit et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vérifia si certains d'entre eux étaient réveillés. Tout le monde dormait encore ici, sauf bien sûr les deux seuls garçons capables de se lever à l'aube pour aller courir autour du lac. Lily se glissa sans bruit dans le dortoir et se dirigea vers le lit de James. Elle fouilla dans la valise de celui-ci et en sortit se qu'elle cherchait. Elle la mit sur elle et avança en direction des douches. Elle ouvrit la porte et se posta devant l'entrée, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle patienta encore quelques minutes, et à cet instant Sirius sortit de la douche en serviette, sans même se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il partit de la salle de bain et Lily continua à attendre patiemment devant les douches. Puis au bout de cinq minutes, James se décida enfin à sortir, lui aussi en serviette. A ce moment-là, Lily s'avança vers lui pendant qu'il s'admirait dans le miroir et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Tu sais que tu es très bien en serviette ?

James ne comprit pas tout de suite se qui se passait et sursauta en entendant cette voix. Puis un grand sourire apparu sur son visage, il venait de reconnaître la voix de Lily.

Heureux que cela te plaise, la prochaine fois n'attend pas dehors, viens avec moi sous la douche.

Bah bien sûr, le jour où Peeves arrêtera toutes ses bêtises.

Bien avant tu peux me croire.

On verra…

A ce moment-là, Lily fit demi-tour en emportant avec elle… la serviette de James. Elle courut vers le dortoir des filles en évitant de pouffer de rire pour ne pas se faire attraper par les garçons. Puis elle retourna dans son lit en attendant que ses amies se réveillent, comme si elle n'avait rien fait. Elle ne du pas attendre très longtemps car à peine quelques minutes après, Meghan se réveilla, suivit d'Alicia.

Le petit déjeuner se passa magnifiquement bien, toutes les conversations étant tournées vers le même sujet : la tenue du bal. Une sortie à Pré au Lard avait été organisée le lendemain pour que chacun puisse y trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Lily et ses amies avaient donc fait un programme très détaillé de leur week-end, qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour le reste ce qui ennuyait quelque peu Lily. Quand elle eut soudain une idée. Elle prétexta un oubli et remonta vite fait dans le dortoir avant les cours pour aller chercher la cape d'invisibilité de James qu'elle n'avait pas rendu puis elle se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Elle profita du cours d'histoire de la magie pour écrire un petit mot à James qui expliquait tout son plan et le midi, sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, elle s'approcha de lui, sous la cape, et lui glissa le mot dans la poche de façon à ce qu'il s'en rende compte.

James fit semblant de devoir aller aux toilettes et en profita pour lire le mot que Lily lui avait mis dans la poche. Il esquissa un sourire et alla manger avec ses amis.

Le reste de la journée se passa très calmement, mais ces moments-là sont ceux que l'on qualifie de calme avant la tempête. Le soir dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, deux voix se faisaient entendre, voir peut-être un peu trop. Lily et James étaient encore en trin de se crier dessus pour des raisons que tout le monde avait oublié car cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'ils criaient et plus personnes de ne souciaient de savoir pourquoi ils en étaient rendu là, mais de comment les arrêter. Lily s'énervait de plus en plus et James n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Quand tout à coup, James alla trop loin.

TU N'ES QU'UNE LACHE EVANS !

A ce moment-là, Lily fut incapable de se contrôler et frappa James si fort qu'il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis Lily reprit sur un ton beaucoup plus froid, que personne ne lui connaissait.

Ne prononce plus jamais ces mots si tu tiens à ta misérable vie.

Elle monta dans son dortoir et se coucha aussitôt. James avait été beaucoup trop loin, et même si Lily n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à qui que se soit, il n'aurait jamais du lui dire ça. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas savoir, mais cela ne l'excusait en rien. Heureusement elle allait le revoir le lendemain à Pré au Lard et elle pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi.

Se fut Meghan qui la réveilla le lendemain, enfin presque. Lily n'avait pas beaucoup dormi pendant la nuit et quand Meghan s'approcha de son lit pour la réveiller, elle fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas que celle-ci lui pose trop de questions. Lily se leva et alla déjeuner avec ses deux amies qui étaient encore en train de parler du bal. Bien sûr il est normal qu'elles en parlent sachant qu'il approchait à grand pas et qu'elles allaient tout spécialement pour cela à Pré au Lard dans l'après-midi, mais Lily n'avait vraiment pas envie de prendre part à une discussion comme celle-la. Ses pensées étaient occupées ailleurs depuis la nuit dernière : il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de tout expliquer calmement à James sans qu'il lui en veuille ensuite.

Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, les trois amies remontèrent dans le dortoir des Gryffondors pour prendre un sac, capable de supporter leurs futurs achats. Lily essaya d'y glisser discrètement la cape d'invisibilité qui lui serait sûrement utile pour la suite de son plan. Puis sans perdre un instant, elles se dirigèrent avec le flot des autres élèves vers Pré au Lard pour une longue journée de shoping.

Elles passèrent la matinée à flâner un peu partout, mais plus par plaisir que pour vraiment trouver quelque chose. Elles devaient d'abord repérer les lieux avant de s'attaquer aux véritables achats. Mais avant tout cela, une pause était la bienvenue, ce qui conduisit les trois amies aux Trois Balais. Et lorsqu'elles y entrèrent, Lily retint un léger sourire, heureuse de voir que James avait suivi son plan. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis à côté de la seule table de libre. En un quart de seconde Lily reprit le dessus et commença à montrer son agacement, qui se fit vivement sentir. Ses deux amies lui firent signe d'avancer vers la seule table de libre en priant pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas tous virer à cause d'un comportement « excessif » de Lily et James. Lily prit place sans prendre la peine de regarder les Maraudeurs, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de ses deux amies. Alicia et Meghan saluèrent poliment Rémus et Sirius avant de s'asseoir à leur tour avec Lily. Elles commandèrent trois Bierraubeurres qui Lily s'empressa d'aller chercher au bar. Elle les ramena à la table et en donna une à chaque Griffondor.

Tout semblait bien se passer. Lily et James n'avaient encore tué personne et chaque groupe s'amusait de son côté. Au bout d'environ dix minutes, Lily se leva pour aller aux toilettes et une fois dans les toilettes, elle prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et attendit patiemment. James la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard le plus discrètement possible. Ils se mirent tous les deux sont la cape et retournèrent près des tables. Bien sûr, Lily savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et elle savait également que s'ils partaient tous les deux, les quatre autres tenteraient un rapprochement. Et elle ne c'était pas trompé. Sirius et Rémus étaient venus s'asseoir avec Meghan et Alicia et ils semblaient en grande discussion tous les quatre. Mais Lily qui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, ne prit pas la peine d'écouter leur discussion. Elle prit James par le bras, en essayant de ne pas faire tomber la cape et le conduisit dans les toilettes. Là, elle le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa. James, qui s'y attendait légèrement se laissa faire et serra même d'avantage Lily contre lui. Et pour une fois ils étaient sûrs que leurs amis ne feraient pas attention à leur disparition. Mais Lily devait absolument expliquer la fin de plan à James, même si elle aurait préféré continuer à l'embrasser. Elle se poussa légèrement de lui et retira la cape d'invisibilité en faisant bien attention qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Puis elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui expliqua la suite de son plan, qui sembla plaire à James, qui sortit des toilettes avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque James arriva à la table, tout le monde se tue et le regarda avec crainte. James garda son grand sourire et s'installa avec eux. Au début personne n'osa parler, mais la conversation reprit très vite par la suite. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lily n'arrive à son tour et en voyant tous les Griffondors autour d'une même table, lança à ses amies :

Venez on a pleins de choses à faire.

Puis sans prendre la peine de voir si ses amies la suivaient ou pas, elle sortit des trois Balais et les attendit dehors. Bien sûre, Lily savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et elle savait que ses amies allaient prendre du temps à sortir du pub, et puis il y avait James à l'intérieur pour y veiller.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, Alicia et Meghan firent leur apparition et n'osèrent même pas protester contre Lily comme elles croisèrent son regard glacial.

Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parliez avec eux ? Leur demanda Lily sur un ton qu'elle faisait semblant de maîtriser.

Et bien tout simplement parce qu'on en avait envie et parce que se sont eux qui sont venus nous parler, répondit Meghan avec le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait.

Ba bien sûr, et tu comptes me faire croire ça ? Et puis je m'en fiche, vous êtes grandes et vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez après tout. Si vous êtes attirées par des mecs de ce style c'est votre vie, pas la mienne.

Et tu as raison ça ne te regarde pas, lança Alicia d'une voix qui commençait à devenir assez froide.

Bon on y va, j'aimerais trouver une robe assez rapidement pour ensuite passer aux accessoires.

D'accord, répondit précipitamment Meghan qui était très heureuse que cette joute verbale s'arrête là.

Les trois amies allèrent dans le magasin le plus chic de Pré au Lard et essayèrent le plus de robes possibles.

Lily était le grand miroir et se regardait pour essayer de voir si elle comptait prendre celle-là ou pas. En tout cas, la robe était vraiment magnifique en velours pourpre. Mais Lily n'était pas plantée devant ce miroir uniquement pour se regarder. Elle attendait quelque chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Alors sans perdre un instant, elle rentra dans sa cabine et attendit que des voix masculines se rapprochent pour refaire une sortie théâtrale. Bien évidemment la première réaction des trois garçons fut la surprise suivie d'un long silence. Lily était resplendissante dans cette robe et il fallut que Lily prenne la parole pour qu'ils retrouvent la leur.

Super, je viens enfin de trouver le moyen de vous faire taire.

Bah bien sûr Evans, on a juste eu un petit moment d'absence, lança Sirius pour se défendre.

Tu veux faire croire ça à qui.

Lily se tourna vers James et attendit que celui-ci réplique, comme il en avait l'habitude, mais apparemment il ne devait pas avoir envie de lui parler parce qu'il détourna le regard et alla dans une cabine pour essayer différentes tenues.

Quand Sirius et Rémus s'en aperçurent, ils décidèrent de faire de même lançant ainsi Lily seule devant les cabines. Mais son plan n'était pas encore terminé. Elle retourna dans sa cabine et essaya une autre robe qui était vraiment splendide. Elle était en soie blanche et épousait parfaitement le corps de Lily. Elle attendit quelques minutes et demanda :

Alors les filles, prêtent à sortir pour me montrer vos robes ?

Oui, répondirent en cœur Alicia et Meghan.

Et au moment où les trois jeunes filles sortirent des cabines, les trois garçons firent de même et ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'immense miroir. Lily regarda ses deux amies. Elles étaient vraiment superbes avec ses robes. Alicia venait d'en essayer une noire en velours et Meghan en portait une en soie bleu ciel. Bien évidemment Lily avait tout prévu, et lorsque les garçons les regardèrent, aucun son ne fut capable de sortir de leurs bouches. Puis Lily retourna dans sa cabine en laissant ses deux amies en plan, histoire qu'elles continuent de parler avec les Maraudeurs. Et à cet instant Lily reprit la cape d'invisibilité de James et s'en servit pour aller dans la cabine du concerné. Elle attendit qu'il revienne et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

ça te va super bien les smokings.

Oui je sais.

Lily enleva la cape et observa James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pour ma part, je dois avouer que le blanc te va très bien ma Lily, ajouta James, presque subjuguer par le charme de Lily.

Oui je sais. Autrement dit, nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes super comme ça.

Oui, ce qui prouve que nous sommes parfaitement assortis.

Tu n'as pas tords je l'avoue.

Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Au fait, tu comptes porter cette robe le soir du bal ?

Bien sûr que non, tu ne la verras que le soir du bal, et crois-moi, tu ne seras pas déçu.

Pour ça je te fais confiance.

Puis Lily lui rendit la cape d'invisibilité sans dire un mot et repartit dans sa cabine. Le bal serait une soirée forte en émotion pour tout le monde.

Les trois filles quittèrent le magasin les bras chargés de paquets qui comprenaient leur robe et bien sûr, tous les accessoires qui allaient avec. Quant aux garçons, ils n'avaient que deux paquets : le smoking et les chaussures. Evidemment ils ne rentrèrent pas tous ensemble car Lily refusa de leur parler, ce qui conduisit les garçons à prendre un autre chemin pour rentrer au château, James ne voulant pas non plus rentrer avec elles.

Une fois arrivée dans leur dortoir, Meghan et Alicia chuchotèrent quelque chose et s'assirent ensuite avec Lily sur son lit.

Dis-moi Lily, commença Alicia, tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ?

Pas encore, mais ce n'est pas les prétendants qui manquent, répondit la concernée qui commençait à craindre le pire.

Et bien, arrête de chercher, avec Meghan on t'en a trouvé un.

Puis-je savoir en quel honneur ?

Uniquement parce qu'on ne voulait pas que tu y aille avec n'importe qui et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, on a déjà tout prévu.

Merci de me prévenir, c'est trop aimable. Je peux au moins savoir qui c'est ?

Non, ça tu ne peux pas, tu le sauras uniquement le jour du bal.

Et pour me faire subir tout ça, je suppose que vous vous êtes aussi trouvées des cavaliers.

…

Je vous écoute.

Moi j'y vais avec Sirius et …

Moi j'y vais avec Rémus, continua Meghan.

Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps avec ces deux-là. Pour des filles qui ne s'intéressaient pas du tout à eux, c'est étrange vous ne trouvez pas ?

Arrête de jouer Lily, tu le savais depuis le début.

Oui c'est vrai, je l'avoue. Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je dois y aller.

Et tu es censée aller faire quoi ?

Jusqu'à présent nous sommes dans un pays libre, et je ne suis pas obligée de tout vous dire.

Bon, fais comme tu veux, c'était juste pour savoir.

A tout à l'heure les filles.

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, Lily quitta la tour des Griffondors et se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle était presque sûre d'y trouver James et il fallait absolument qu'elle lui raconte tout ça. Et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cachette de James, elle sourit en le voyant, allongé au sol.

C'est que je finis par te connaître par cœur dis-moi.

James se relava, et en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Lily, lui sourit et se rallongea.

ça je n'en ai jamais douté, tu me connais autant que je te connais.

C'est bien possible.

Lily alla s'allonger à côté de lui et respira un grand coup avant de lui annoncer la bonne idée qu'avait eu ses amies.

Tu ne devineras jamais la grande nouvelle.

Vas-y raconte-moi tout.

Alicia et Meghan m'ont arrangée un rendez-vous avec un inconnu pour le bal.

C'est vrai ? Sirius et Rémus m'ont fait le même coup.

Je trouve ça vraiment dingue, comme si on était pas capable de trouver nous même quelqu'un.

C'est bien vrai. Mais bon ça peut être marrant, juste pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

Oui, et puis de toute façon rien de nous oblige à rester avec toute la soirée avec. On a qu'à dire bonjour, merci d'être venu et on les plante à l'entrée pour se retrouver.

J'aime bien cette idée, et puis comme ça, on aura en prime le plaisir de voir la tête de nos amis quand on sera ensemble.

Bon alors on fera comme ça. Toute la semaine on fera comme si finalement c'était une bonne idée, et qu'on a très envie de rencontrer cet inconnu, et après on le largue sur place pour se retrouver.

D'accord je marche.

Super. Je vais te laisser, je leur ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire et je suis sûre qu'elles doivent encore m'attendre.

A demain soir alors

Oui à demain soir.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Lily quitta la forêt pour retourner dans le dortoir subir l'interrogatoire de ses amies.

La semaine qui suivit se passa parfaitement bien. Tout le monde continua à faire semblant de suivre les cours et à chaque fois que Lily et James se croisaient en public, ils se criaient dessus, alors qu'ils profitaient des soirs et des petits couloirs pour s'embrasser. Chacun de leur côté, ils faisaient semblant d'être ravie de ce rendez-vous tout en imaginant déjà la scène du bal. Bien sûr tout cela faisait très plaisir aux quatre concernés qui croyaient avoir réussi leur coup, et pourtant ils ne semblaient pas très à l'aise à chaque fois que l'un des deux abordaient le sujet. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Le bal approchait à grand pas, et pour que les élèves aient le temps de se préparer, les professeurs avaient décidé de les faire terminer les élèves plus tôt. Toutes les filles étaient surexcitées à l'idée d'un bal et tous les garçons ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : Comment éviter de danser tout en gardant leur cavalière.

Il ne restait qu'une petite heure avant que le bal ne commence et toutes les filles courraient encore un peu partout pour essayer d'être prêtes à temps. Lily était déjà prête depuis quelques minutes et s'occupait maintenant de la coiffure de Meghan, avant de s'occuper de celle d'Alicia. Elles étaient toutes les trois vraiment magnifiques. Lily portait une superbe robe en soie couleur lilas, avec une coiffure qui faisait juste tomber quelques mèches de cheveux sur ses épaules, accrochées avec quelques fleurs. Meghan portait une longue robe en soie bordeaux et avait laissé ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, avec de magnifiques anglaises. Quant à Alicia, elle portait une robe assez courte en velours noir et avait remonté ses cheveux blonds ce qui allongeait sa silhouette.

Bon vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire qui c'est ? Tenta Lily.

Non tu ne sauras rien, répondit Meghan, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu n'a plus que quelques minutes à attendre. En fait, tu as juste à attendre que je mette mes sandales et on peut y aller. Tu es prête Alicia ?

Oui je vous attends.

Les trois amies terminèrent vite de se préparer et se décidèrent enfin à descendre. Lily pensait qu'elles rejoindraient leurs cavaliers dans la Salle Commune, mais apparemment elle se trompait car ses amies la conduisirent devant la Grande Salle.

Bon on a plus qu'à les attendre. Mais Lily à partir de maintenant tu fermes les yeux et tu ne les ouvriras que quand je te le dirais, lui ordonna Meghan.

Et pourquoi ? Je vais avoir l'air ridicule comme ça.

Mais non, et puis c'est la condition pour que tu es la surprise jusqu'au bout.

Bon si tu veux.

A contre cœur, Lily ferma les yeux et pria pour que leurs cavaliers ne traînent pas trop en route car elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde la voit les yeux fermés. Heureusement sa prière fut entendu car au même instant elle entendit la voix de Sirius ce qui prouva qu'ils venaient d'arriver. Puis elle entendit la voix de Meghan sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle devait chuchoter pour que Lily n'entende rien.

- Bon, quand je vous le dirais, vous ouvrirez les yeux tous les deux… Attention… c'est bon, ouvrez les yeux.

Au moment où Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle n'en revint pas. Tout d'abord elle failli s'étouffer à la vue de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle, et quand elle le vit éclater de rire, elle fit de même. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ses amies lui organiseraient un rendez-vous avec… James. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent sauvagement. Les quatre autres les regardèrent sans rien comprendre.

Je peux savoir se qui vous prend à tous les deux ? Leur demanda Sirius.

Lily et James se regardèrent un long moment, comme s'ils se disaient pleins de choses uniquement par le regard. Lily acquiesça à une parole muette de James et se lança.

Et bien, en fait, ça fait trois semaines qu'on sort ensemble tous les deux.

QUOI ! S'écrièrent leurs amis.

Oui, ça fait trois semaines que Lily et moi on sort ensemble, répéta James.

Et comment ça se fait que tu ne m'ais rien dit ? Lui demanda Sirius.

Parce que je lui avais demandé de garder ça secret, répondit Lily.

Et bien au moins on peut dire que vous êtes très bons acteurs tous les deux, continua Rémus. Nous qui voulions vous réunir pour que les disputes entre vous cessent, et bien on peut dire qu'on a fait ça pour rien.

Pas vraiment, reprit James, ça nous a permis de s'amuser un peu.

Je dirais même, beaucoup s'amuser, continua Lily. J'adorais nos disputes, et surtout vos réactions.

Bah d'un côté, nos réactions étaient normales, se défendit Alicia, voir deux personnes à la limite de s'entre-tuer, c'est jamais agréable.

Dis plutôt que c'était pour autre chose, lui lança Lily avec le regard complice dont elle avait le secret.

Bon, peut-être, mais c'était aussi pour ça. En tout cas, je pense que maintenant tout sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous tous.

Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas continuer à faire semblant de se disputer ? Demanda ironiquement Lily. Ça m'était de bonne humeur le matin moi je trouve.

Je trouve aussi, renchérit James.

Bah vous êtes bien les seuls, répondit Sirius. J'avoue que ça commençait un peu à m'user de vous écouter vous disputer.

Bon d'accord on arrête tout Patmol, je te le promets.

C'est gentil Cornedrue.

Et si on allait dans la Grande Salle au lieu de rester devant l'entrée ? Proposa Meghan.

Très bonne idée, répondit Rémus, allons-y.

Et les trois couples entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui avait été magnifiquement décorée pour cette grande occasion. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde présent dans la salle et quand Lily entendit des chuchotements sur leur passage, elle serra un peu plus fort le bras de James et essaya d'arborer un grand sourire, comme pour montrer qu'elle se fichait de leur réaction. Mais bien évidemment intérieurement c'était une autre histoire. Lily aimait rester dans l'ombre et elle savait que maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'elle sortait avec James, elle serait haït par de nombreuses filles, et par de nombreux garçons qui haïssaient James. Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, elle savait qu'elle aimait James et qu'elle aurait été capable de se mettre la planète entière à dos pour pouvoir rester avec lui.

Tous les élèves étaient à présent réunis dans la Grande Salle, et quand Dumbledore prit la parole, plus personne ne parla.

Merci à vous tous d'être présents ce soir. J'espère que cette soirée se passera dans le moindre problème et dans la joie. N'oublions pas avant toute chose que ce Bal à été organisé pour Noël, donc essayer au moins de tous vous entendre et de ne penser qu'à une seule chose : vous amuser. Bien sûr avec la modération requise cela va de soit, rajouta-t-il rapidement en remarquant le regard de McGonagall. A présent, le Bal est ouvert.

Et une légère valse se fit aussitôt entendre dans la salle, entraînant tout d'abord les professeurs, puis quelques élèves qui apparemment savaient parfaitement danser la valse. Lily regarda James, qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait.

Tu es vraiment sûre que tu veux aller danser ma Lily ?

Oui j'en suis sûre.

Alors voudriez-vous m'accordez cette danse mademoiselle ?

Bien sûr.

James tendit son bras à Lily, qui le prit, et ils avancèrent vers la piste de danse. Quand James commença à valser, Lily fut étonner de voir qu'il dansait à merveille.

Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser la valse, lui avoua-t-elle.

Je te rappelle que je viens d'une famille riche qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'apprendre dès mon plus jeune âge à danser.

Et bien tes parents ont bien fait.

Je me dis la même chose. Mais toi, qui t'as appris à danser aussi bien ?

Personne, je danse à l'instinct.

Tu m'étonneras toujours.

Et encore, tu ne connais pas tout de moi.

Mais je ne demande qu'à te connaître par cœur et tu le sais.

Oui, allez maintenant tais-toi et danse.

Oui ma princesse.

Lily se laissa totalement emporter par James. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui qu'elle aurait aimé que cette valse dure l'éternité. Mais comme la majorité des élèves ne savaient pas danser la valse, l'orchestre passa très vite à autre chose et un rock endiablé se fit soudain entendre dans la salle. Lily se décida alors à rouvrir les yeux et remarqua que ses amies étaient venues les rejoindre avec leurs deux cavaliers.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup, mais au bout d'un moment, Lily commençait à ne plus supporter tout ce monde. Alors sans lui demander son avis elle attira James hors de la Grande Salle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et monta avec lui dans le dortoir des garçons. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de James et Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot.

James, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis peu.

Et bien je t'écoute ma Lily, de quoi s'agit-il ?

…

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je serais toujours là pour toi.

James… Je t'aime.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Promis je ne traîne pas trop pour le prochain, mais en attendant, n'oubliez pas les reviews.


End file.
